Fun Time With The Family
by Rayvix
Summary: Just an ordinary story you see everyday. With bad English. Something that I thought of and just want to make it a story. Completely stupid. Plotless. I own nothing. Except the story. And an oc: Nautilus Zekkon Doflamingo x Child of (fluff not love)
1. Part 1

Nautilus Zekkon that's MY name ,in the house.I have short black hair ,love skateboarding and candy .Also I'm a teen and my eyes are silver.I prefer hoodies and long pants.

That's all from me.

Hope you enjoy this!!!.

I'm a girl for your information.

N.Z. p.o.v

Haha great weather we're having today.Great for SKATEBOARDING Damn I'm good with skateboards

As I skate aroung Dressrosa not caring a thing in the world I saw something GRACIOUS, A CANDY SHOP!! I like those so I stop outside of it went inside and baught some candy,a bag full of candy ,since my candy stash was empty at home.putting it into my bag PAC I continued my skating the opposition direction from the wind

While stuffing my mouth with delicious candy of course!!.

Doflamingo p.o.v

What a marvelous day to go walking in MY country.Fufufu seeing everyone greeting and bowing to me really makes me feel the power I hold.I manage to get out of the palace WITHOUT Trebol bothering so I better cherish this,not that he is my superior or something..

And as usually,women throwing themselves on me.Fufufu what a surprise *mocking sound*.

"Hahahahaha,give me ,give me all of it"- a big man's sound from a distance.

"Your highness ,there's some pirates docked here a while ago and know making a havoc here"- woman on doflamingo'chest

"Oh Really~ then we can't ignore that now can we?"-doflamingo.

With that I went my way to those bold pirates. Its stupid.Really ,there making so much sound that its just plain too easy to follow and creating a havoc? I didn't need to know this from the citizen,the staff in the palace probably is running their way to my office right now for a report. Maybe these pirates have a death note or something."Fufufuf this going to be bloody and I'm going to make sure of it"- doflamingo.

N.Z. p.o.v.

Wind show me anywhere you want I don't care at all!!"Hahaha" I just want to have fun day in and day out ,freely!!!

"Hay!"

"Watch it"

"Aahhh"

"Watch where your heading"

That was the citizen that I almost hit but who cares,I just need to be careful with the woman here cause the fabric they usually wear are revealing and can be blowned by the easily ,showing their panties sometime.

God I sound like a pervert right now.Thanks goodness I'm a girl.

*BUMP*

"Ouch,what did I hit,my butt hurts"- Zekkon.I looked up.Wayyy up ,until I saw a face with a weird hairstyle.

Oh no ,major alert ,major alert, abandon all manners I can't take it "Hahahahahahaahahahahah" - Zekkon."Hey dude,try looking at the mirror for once, when's the last time? The stone age? Hahaha Your head looks like a cactus!! Hahahahah.What day of the year is this Halloween".-Zekkon

I can't take it,I was practically on my stomach ,one hand holding my tummy and the other fisting and hitting the ground.Not only the hair was fuuny but his clothing was a match with his hair."Hahahaha"-Zekkon.

"Hey kid ,you might want to watch your language your using in front of our boss"- lackey 1

"Heh,its useless, shes into hell now,can't wait to hear the kid beg for life,haha!"- lackey 2

"Brat,do you even know how much I'm worth? After Im

through with you ,your gonna start licking my boots"-boss.

"Like hell I am , but first ,let me get this straight,your a pirate". -Zekkon

"Yes ,why do you ask,want to chicken out now, I'm not letting you go. Your gonna be our slave now that I look at you directly with that pretty and small body of yours"- boss.

"What a nice dream you have there.Now that I know your a pirate with a bounty,I think I'm gonna take that money from your head"-Zekkon.

By now I'm dead serious despite the the face I'm showing.I may be small but I've been living by myself with the money I got from bounty hunting,and this bad boy is going through hell."Hehehehe"-Zekkon.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

After some walk ,I finally saw the culprit with his gang and... A ...is that a boy or a girl? I can't see the different . "Oh well" it doest matter but i have to save him or her or it'll look bad on my imej as king...What the hell is that man's problem.And THEY call me flamboyant (a.k.a other warlords,and sengoku)

Again doest matter.Just make me fell disgust and want to kill him more.As I was about to use my strings the kid took action first. It seem both haven't taken notice of my present yet. I might as well see the kid die first since now one is here. They all went hiding.

No one's p.o.v.

Zekkon start by riding on her skateboard and jump high enough to meet his face and land on it making wheel mark to the poor face.Falling behind the tall man she puts haki on her arm and punch him in the back sending him somewhere.

Doflamingo decided to sit on one of the roof tops for a better view and was simply amazed.

The big guy got up and start throwing shurikens her while she was fighting the 2 other lackeys. She manage to move quickly and push the lackey so it would hit them instead.

"While this is fun and all ,but I want food and your head is gonna pay for it"-Zekkon.She finish the battle but didn't kill him,instead she hand him to the marines and they gave her the big loads of money.

N.Z. p.o.v.

Well this day ended well.I got to go skateboarding, a lot of candy ,a good fight but maybe slight boring and I got big money. Now its time to go home happily. But yet again...

*Bump*

"Seriously , I got to stop myself from bumping into guys ,and my butt hurts again ugh!"-Zekkon.

When I look up again ,and I mean way up ,it a guy,a big one.This Blondie is taller then the last guy I beat up and flamboyant...?But at least he's not that weird looking,though the pink feather coat just make his big body look even bigger,not that I'm saying he's fat or something.I'm sounding weird again.EARTH to Zekkon what is wrong with you today and what is wrong with men today and their over sized bodies!!

Then something hit my head as I got myself a better vision...he's Doflamingo ,The KING OF DRESSROSA, I got up and ...

"I'm sorry your Highness, I wasn't looking straight"-Zekkon

Doflamingo p.o.v.

"Fufufufu"-Doflamingo.I grab his or her arm ,still not knowing the kid's gender , put the kid's body on my shoulder and made my way back to the palace.

"Hey ,I don't care if your the king but put me down you jerk!"- Zekkon.Feisty."Put me down ,put me down,put me down.Ugh let go of me NOW!"-Zekkon.The kid did that for a while until she or he realizes that it was futile.

"..*makes a pouty face*.."-Zekkon."Fufufu"-Doflamingo. What a cute face.I like it.

"Tell me,do you have a family waiting for you?"-Doflamingo

The kid didn't awnser but went quiet."I'll take that as a no .Don't worry though ,I gonna take you to your new home but before that"-Doflamingo.I stop in my tracks for a while,"Will you work with me,I'll satisfy all your needs"-Doflamingo.

"Hhmmmm...,

there is just one THING you have to awnser,and this will determined if I'm going with you or not"-Zekkon.

This might be serious ,maybe the kids gonna ask for big loads of money each month or something like that...

"Ask away~"-Doflamingo.

There was a long pause and a serious aura.

"Will.There.Be.Candy.?"-Zekkon

I waited for the kid to finish as if there is more to it, but I guess that's all.Damn this kid is hell like interesting.I was about to laugh at it but seeing the kid's face... IT WAS DEAD SERIOUS!

"Ummm,if I say yes would that help?"-Doflamingo.

"If so*serious expression turn to cute face*than I'll go*smelling widely* with you as my boss". -Zekkon.Well THAT was easy.

N.Z. p.o.v.

Candy. Candy. Candy !!!

"Fufufufufufufufu!"-Doflamingo


	2. Part 2

N.Z. p.o.v.

Woah,woah and double WOW,the palace just amazing. It was from afar ,but up close its more wow. What a BIG,LARGE,GIGANTIC, and HUGE palace they have here. I've been living my life in this country ,but it didn't look this mesmerizing from my view. Oh well,since I'll be living here,might as well get used to it.As we made it to the entrance,there was a bunch of maids lining up and greeting him.What a life.

Though ,there was a certain maid that caught my eye. Well maybe that's because...she had a freaking big gun for an arm.Everyone here just seem like its something normal so i just chill. But my main FOCUS right now is, where are my candies, I just don't want to finish the ones in my bag first people,I just don't..

*BOOM*

" YOUNG MASTER!!! YOU BASTARD,You killed another fiancé of mine again!!!"-???

"It was for the better of it deary~" -Doflamingo

Wow...,what a formal way of calling you enemy,maybe I should call all my enemy that way.Well its a big 'MAYBE'.Wait... 'another' fiancé... This girl needs a new hobby ,pronto.

At least this girl knows how to shoot, the blow was so big and the smoke is just too think that I can't see a thing.Oh well ,might as well walk here and there around this palace to get used to it.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

"Fufufufufufu,what a blow". - Doflamimgo

"Baby 5 ,you really need to work on your aiming ~.not that its getting horrible~"- Doflamingo

"SHUT UP,you killed my fiancé again you big meanie!!!"-Baby 5

"Aaaawwww~,did I hurt your feelings.I'm sooooo sorry.I promise I won't do it again.But that man in particular didn't need you,he just needs my money.You see,I was just helping" -Doflamingo

"...big liar..."-Baby 5

And with that she went to somewhere heck knows.Well at least the smoke is lifting up . Wait...where's the kid ? On my left,right,front and back the kid was nowhere to be found.The heck is the kid.But what I do know, ...the first thing Im going to do when I do find the kid is asking the kid's name first cause this is getting irritating not knowing the kid's name nor gender,what I do know is that she or he is going to be a great spy in disguise for certain missions.

"Fufufufu"-Doflamingo

N.Z. p.o.v.

Well ,I'm getting nowhere.All the halls look the same to me with different direction,and I can't get back to the main entrance.

"Kyahahahahahaha"-??? .

Welp. Now I regret of wandering off in the first place.Defensive mode on,Battle mode on.The target is stalking you and sounds like a girl cause of the high heels in contact with the marble floor. Turning around aaaaaaand... no one's here.

"Huh,couldn've sworn that someone was here" -Zekkon.

*BUBP*

"THE HELL is wrong with me today,its the third time already ,a THIRD!!"-Zekkon.

Seriously its like I'm made of magnet.Forget that when I look up,at least he has a normal height.Blondie and a weird fashion sense considering that its a HE. But oh well,not as weird as birdy I guess ,a.k.a. doflamingo.

He looks like he got taken back out of my sudden outrage ...good...and just like that I Nautilus Zekkon juts took ,a 'run for it'. :)

"Kyahahaha,your fast and cheeky,I'll give you that!, but I'm gonna end this charades ! If you don't mind"-???

"No...no,I mind actually,thank you very much ,buuuuuuuttttt it looks like you don't give damn thing about it ,mister horn". - Zekkon

"Kyahahaha,heck yaa I don't"- ???

And with that he tried to pounce on me like an animal but failed when he realizes that I was on top of him."Get off you pest!!"-??

Yet again must I say weird when I sum all the things about this boy. A boy with blonde hair,have horns on his hat, skin tight shirt,short shorts and high heels. Not my business so why should I care about it.Gabbing his 2 horn I rode him on his back like a horse while he was running and we ended up crashing the wall after some time,...well he hit the wall I was safe,another thing is that his horn was stuck to something, not that I care.

Continuing my walk ,something pulled my nose.It was a sweet aroma of FOOD.Nose take me to a realm of deliciousness ,my stomach is talking.More long walking,but this time a place to go.

I finally to get myself to the holy place,the kitchen ,but could get my self to open the door.Don't know why,just got a bad feeling. But what's the worst thing that could happen from a kitchen. Opening the double door quietly, my eyes immediately scan something scrumptious. A PLATE OF COOKIES. Damn those things are good to eat!!. Left ,right. Good,not a human in sight,it won't hurt if I take a bite right??. Going inside,looking around still no one around.

"Good"-Zekkon.

Climbing up, reaching out for those cookies and smash them in my mouth.They are sooooo yummy~.

Note to self that I need to give some credit to whoever made these.And without even knowing the door was open and the person who was standing there looked at me for a while with me sitting on the table and munching on some cookies."Well damn my luck"-Zekkon.The person was a man obviously. Goggles ,overly big and spiky blue like hair,long coat and I spot a gun on him.Hmm ,he didn't share any words but pointing his gun at me explained EVERYTHING.

Picking as much cookies and stuffing them in my bag while dodging his shots was tough work but as soon as I think I had enough plan B was on my mind. Run.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

"Doflamingo-sama did you cut your hair?,cause you look even more handsome than usual~". -bitch

"Fufufufufufuf,no"-Doflamingo.

As usual ,women whoring around me but I'm starting to get curious about the kid,though there is nothing to worry.I already told the gaurd to not let any kid out of the palace and the kid didn't look like he or she wanted to run away. Might as well wait till the day end, probably by then I would see the kid again.

"Doffy? You look as though your thinking of something serious. Need some help?"- Diamante.

By now some of the family members was listening to me near the pool. I have such a caring family.

"I can assure you there is nothing to worry about,now if you don't mind I'll be in my room". -Doflmaingo. I'm not worry of something. I feel like taking a nap and like hell its gonna be at the pool. Who knows what the bitches will do during my nap.

N.Z. p.o.v.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"ALL OF YOU PEOPLE REALLY NEEDS A NEW HOBBY!!"-Zekkon.

I couldn't get this guy off my tail and I was running beyond my potential!!It took me so many turns around the hall.Taking some quick breaths while running i tought i was fine. But then...

*Bump*

"A fourth. There just had to be a fourth time.Fuck that!"-Zekkon.

Looking up ,and this has got to be the biggest guy I have ever met,I saw an angry face and we waited for a while after that. Mysteriously the porcupine stopped its shoothing ,much to my relief,and the guy in front of me is like urging me to say sorry.. I'm just gonna play dumb ,cause why not??"Uhm,what?"-Zekkon. "Hhhmmmm!!"-???

"I can't understand you that way sir ,if you didn't know,that's not my language"-Zekkon. Now I'm really testing him and he knows it but damned he's tall.

"Your apology"-???

It was in whisper s but I could hear him and wait...his voice is too high with a body too big and...adorable. Just too cute to be true.

"I'm sorry sir that I've ever bumped into you in the first place,I want looking straight". -Zekkon.but before he heads off...

"Mister? Just to let you know ,you have such an adorable and cute voice! I like it!! Can I know your name?"-Zekkon.

Hehe, he was blushing but I didn't lie about anything though."Pi-pica. The names Pica"-Pica.

"Pica,okey I'll remember it .Hope to see you again and by the way my name is Nautilus Zekkon.Bye "-Zekkon.

And with that we parted ways.I may have long lived in Dressrosa'not that long actually, but I never took notice about how does the palace work nor do I care.Now that I'm not running I get to enjoy the artwork at these hallways. Honestly I don't understand art, but it is beautiful especially the cravi-

*BUMP*

"Okey ,its official, after I'm through with EVERYTHING I'm going straight to the spectacle shop,no doubt about it"-Zekkon.

"Okey?But what does that have to do with me-dasuyan?"-??? Another big guy with beaver like teeth in front,not to mention a jolly roger on it.How does people even put tattoo on their teeth?

"Hey my name is Nautilus Zekkon not Dasuyan dummy!". -Zekkon

"Hey! Im not a dummy-dasuyan" -???

"My name is not Dasuyan buck tooth"-Zekkon

"I'm not a buck tooth either-dasuyan"-???

"Eerrrr,stop calling me that!!!". -Zekkon

"You stop throwing insults-dasuyan!!"-???

Just like that we started a fight but it didn't end well. On his end actually cause I ended up riding him and crash at a certain window just like I did to mister horn but in the air. It was much funner hehe.

Meanwhile In The Kitchen

No One's p.o.v

*Gasp*

"What happen to my cookies". -Jora

N.Z. p.o.v.

Walking while munching on the cookies I have. This walk is taking forever. Then I saw the time...Dammit...if I was home right now ,I would have to be ready for dinner or just eat early. Where is the king anyway. I'm going nowhere if things keep up like this.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* * KNOCK*

Ugh ,what time is it.

"What is it?"-Doflamingo

"Young Master,it is almost dinner time"-maid

"Dismiss"-Doflamingo

Can't believe I slept until dinner,well can't regret now. Might as well go to dinner.

Just as I went to he dining room,I was greeted with things that aren't usual :

1)Dellinger looked beat up with some things stuck up his horn

2)Jora was unhappy with something muttering about ccokies

3)Gladius was sitting like the usual but looked out of breath and was taking quick ones while his goggles loose

4)Pica was daydreaming and had his head in the clouds too high for someone to reach

5)Buffalo also looked beat up with an angry expression on his face

Apparently I wasn't the only one noticing this,all the other fily member did too.

"What happen to you guys?You five look dead"-Sugar

Dellinger:Some kid *pauty face*

Jora : Someone took my cookies:(

Gladius:An intruder. [

Pica: Nautilus Zekkon

(Still daydreaming but manage to get that out p.s. he's not in love )

Buffalo:Hey that's the same kid Nautilus Zekkon,uh forget about that my head hurts-dasuyan.:(

"And how about you Baby 5". - Diamante

Baby 5:Fiancé

Obviously. All the others thought the same thing about baby 5 but about the other victims is still a mystery to me.

Well whoever it is their about to have a living hell but I might have to think for a while since Pica doesn't seem too offended by this Nautilus Zekkon and I'm pretty sure they all met that same person in their own way. "Am I forgetting something?". -Doflamingo

N.Z. p.o.v.

Damn it all,I'm hungry and my feets hurt from all the running and the none stop walking. I guess the won't mind if a skate here inside the palace. I'll just skate slowly though this is getting boring."Aahh! Finally". -Zekkon.

Well ,at least I found some rows of window,that's a start. Wow,the scenery of the country from here is wonderful. I admire the picture for a while until I found myself being picked up by someone. Huh, good luck does serve me cause I'm not bumping.

This dude was was calm and has a stoned expression ,I can't read anything on him but I can read that he just ate a hamburger.

"Now what's a brat doing wandering here and there in the palace"-???

"I honestly don't know now,I just want to sleep,mister...?"-Zekkon. It was true ,I really feel to just sleep it out.

"Vergo,but you may also call me Vergo-san" -Vergo

Okey whatever. "Vergo-san got it." -Zekkon.

"How did you get here?"-Vergo

"Mister Doflamingo offered me a job and a home but then, there was this lady who had a gun for an arm opened fire on us,I remember she was wearing a maid outfit talking about fiancé , and then there was thick smoke everywhere and I accidentally wandered off and got lost. I'm sorry if I cause any trouble..". -Zekkon.

I made myself sound like a kid but hey ! I'm only 14 though some neighbour said I act and think like a 10 years old.

"If Doffy bring you here for something than it must be important. How about I bring you to him? We're about to have a family dinner ."-Vergo

"Well that would be nice ,...but its a family dinner! I don't want to interrupt"-Zekkon. I don't know what a family feels like but I do know dinner is important for bonding. I really shouldn't bother.

"Thank you Vergo-san but a room would just be nice *YAWN*". - Zekkon.Honestly with all that happen in one day and with a grumbling stomach ,I fell like I want to sleep it all out.

"There is one room that is vacant,but after dinner I'll wake you up and bring you to Doffy.". -Vergo

"Fine by me"-Zekkon.

"And there is a certain rule that you must obey because I don't think you know."-Vergo

"Which is..."-Zekkon

"Never call Doflamingo ,Doffy. Only family members do"-Vergo

"Roger sir"-Zekkon

Kay keep that in mind cause this guy really looks like he packed a punch.

"This way to the room"- Vergo

He let go of me and show me the direction. Huh finally somewhere I know which is the bed.

"Lead the way"-Zekkon

"By the way,what is your name?". -Vergo

"Nautilus Zekkon, call me by whatever you want."-Zekkon

"Gender?"-Vergo

"Excuse me?"-Zekkon

He's asking my gender. Do I really looked that different until people can't guess correctly my gender cause he is not the only person who asked me that.

"I asked for your gander"-Vergo

"Okey, I'm a girl"-Zekkon

A tomboy to be to be exect.

After a long walk,though I'm skating slowly right now we arrived in front of a door. I went inside and directly hop on the bed ,just to be greeted with a deep slumber.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Where is Vergo? We're about to eat here. And just like that he went in through the double door and sat beside me.

"Finally your here"-Doflamingo.

He seem to scan the not-so lucky ones in here.

"I'm sorry Doffy,but what happened to them?"-Vergo

"There seems to be an intruder inside the palace. After this I'm going to investigate things myself since I'm so free."-Doflamingo

I began to munch on my food.

"Then I'll assist you"-vergo

"That's nice,but back to our previous topic,why we're you late? You would always be the fast one to arrive here first." -Doflamingo

"Sorry for worrying you but there was this kid named Nautilus Zekkon-..."-Vergo.

Vergo was caught off by the angry aura and stares from the certain others and some just continue on eating but put their focus on vergo.

"Is there problem?"-Vergo

"Vergo-san you beat the kid into

a pulp right?Kyahaha"-Dellinger.

"We'll did you ,did you vergo-San dasuyan"-Buffalo

"Yes tell us"-Gladius

"Well no,the kid was innocent and didn't do anything wrong.Is there something up Doffy"-Vergo

"No actually ,but the intruder I was talking about was named Nautilus Zekkon."-Doflamingo.

"Hhmmm? Now that's a surprise cause she said that you brought her here."-Vergo.

Well now everyone stopped eating and faced us.

"Since when did a bring a girl to the palace...?"-Doflamingo.

"The girl is a hard one to tell when it comes to her gender,it took me to ask her myself her gender.Maybe you mistook her for a boy."-Vergo

"..."-Doflamingo

"..."-Vergo

"..."-Doflamingo

"..."-Vergo

"..."the other Donquixote family

"Wait..., now that I think of it, I did bring a certain kid to the palace but I didn't know her name nor gender and we went separate ways after Baby 5 commotion. Maybe that's the same person?". - Doflamingo

"She also mention the same story as you just said only in a different way"-Vergo

The other donquixote family was just shocked except for Loa G who looked like he didn't heard anything.

"Fufufufufufufu! That kid did ALL of THIS .SHE truly is interesting.Not to mention she was small and cute .I thought that she would be great at HUGGING and CUDDLING . What a mask she has. And to top it off ,she even looked younger then Dellinger .Fufufu!!".-Doflamingo.

"I honestly didn't thick a small body could do this much damage"-Vergo

"Fufufufu"-Doflamingo. Even Vergo is smirking.

"Where is she now?"- Doflamingo

"She felt sleepy so I brought her to a vacant room but I told her that I'll come back after dinner to bring her to you.Becauce all this time ,she was walking here and there to no where."-Vergo

Time Skip After Dinner

Doflamingo p.o.v.

I went to the said room there myself with Vergo by my side since I'm eager to see the sleepy face. Just as Vergo said ,she was sleeping. "Fufufufu"-Doflamingo. What a cute face. Maybe I'll just wait till tomorrow then be back at business with her.


	3. Part 3

N.Z. p.o.v.

Uuhh sun why ,why did you have to point your sunshine on my eyes . It burns. Wait... why isn't Mr clock ringing? And..and..WHERE is my FLUFFY blanket!!!???. Sitting up...its not even my room wait!...wait , everything that happen yesterday is all coming back and... I have a boss... . Well that's a bummer cause I'm not free again maybe I'll have spare time to skate...my board ! Where is it? Jumping on the big bed I saw my board at the corner. Phew its still in one piece.

Okey ,first thing first, Vergo said that he'll wake me up after his family's dinner but its already sunrise. Which also means I slept for more then 12 hours ,that's a lot, and...ugh my brain isn't working well in the morning... oh yeah ,I MISSED my own dinner and supper! Damn my stomack is growling loud.

Well,what should I do? Go out and find food or stay here and wait for someone.

Ienie mienie mini mo ,well I gauss going outside then. They won't mind...besides I'm starving and craving for food,but won't I get ...busted...? Maybe I'll just go...ahhh! I still have my candies. Eat on that I guess.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Hmmm? Who is it ,wait I don't know many people here,aaahhh , come in?"-Zekkon.

"Fufufufu"-Doflamingo

"Yo !so now that I'm working for you I'll just call you boss"

"I see your awake and hopping. That's good. Before we get to work I need you to meet the rest of the family members."

"Yes boss"

"And while we're at it, how does having breakfast sound?"

"Sounds great boss"

"And also tell me,what did you do to some of the family members yesterday"-Doflamingo. He close the door and took a chair ,pulling it so he could sit near me while I sat at the bed.

"Don't know what your talking about boss"

"I'm a king. I know when something happens, just not in detail"

"I actually don't know which are family members and which are not"

"Just tell me what you did after we separated"

"Well walking for who knows how long was a first. I got lost. A Mr horn came to view and attack me. I just dealt with that and get myself away from him"

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Can't be Ceaser cause he's not here so that means Dellinger.

"Then I found the kitchen and I found some delicious cookies and munch on them cause I was sooooooo hungry, while eating, a porcupine man came in and shouted some bullets. But I manage to outrun him after some turns"

Obviously Gladius. No wonder he was out of breath but,this kid actually outrun him? Also that explained about Jora and cookies.

"Then a really really big guy came to view, I accidentally bump into him and said sorry but ! His voice was soooooooooo cute and adorable!!"

That explained why he had his head high in the air. Not many people complements his voice.

"And again I bump into a man with bucked tooth. We had a quarrel cause he's rude and ended up fighting but I win and got away"

Buffalo perhaps.

"Lastly I met Vergo-San and he took me to this room"

"Is that all?"

"Yup boss!"

"Now that we're clear with that. Let's go to the family breakfast."

Standing up and walk to the door, I saw her not moving from her place.

"I something wrong?"

N.Z. p.o.v.

A...FAMILY... breakfast... .

"Uuuhhhh uumm I'm not hungry you can go boss I'll ...I'll go take a bath,yeah I want a rinse"

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Not convincing.

"Well if you say so"

Don't know what happen to her. Usually I punish he who lies to me but I'll just let it slide for now.

"Doffy"

"Ahhh. Vergo ,good morning"

"Morning to you too"

"Breakfast?"

"Yes,but I was wandering if the kid was joining us"

"Well, I did ask but she refused. She said she wanted to take a bath. Not convincing if you ask me"

"Doffy I think we shouldn't think too much of this girl. She is just new"

"I guess you're right"

We both walk our way to the dining room and found that all the other family member was here.

"Fufufufu"

What a pleasant sight.

All of us started to chug down on the food.

"Young master"

"Yes, what is it Dellinger?"

"I want to know why is the kid staying in the palace?"

Every attention was on me out of curiosity to just low about Zekkon.

"From now on Zekkon will work for me with missions that I will give and see fit"

"Haaaah! But Young Master why her?"

"That is my final decision and also didn't she manage to defeat you and Buffalo. Outrun and dodge all of Gladius's shots. She's a big shot bounty hunter in mask but for some reason we don't know. Knows haki. Would be a great spy cause of her looks. Lastly she complemented Pica's voice"

"Fine"

I heard Dellinger mumbling to himself but can't make out what nor do I care. Probably childish things.

N.Z. p.o.v.

I know that I haven't eaten since I beat cactus head, else than candies and cookies, but I can't just take myself to a family breakfast. Reason? The same as dinner yesterday. Well I didn't actually fully lie to the boss. I felt the need to take a rinse.

Stripping my cloths off... Wow. Even the bathroom was beautiful and big. Aaahhh the water is just nice.

*KNOCK* * KNOCK* * KNOCK*

"Nautilus Zekkon?"

"Oh uumm, I'm in the bath room. Is there something?"

Since the bathroom was big, i had to rise my voice a bit. I heard it was a girl's voice.

"The Young Master said that you were taking a bath so he gave you some clothing to wear"

"OK put them on the bed"

"Would you mind if I take your clothing. I could spare them"

"OK ma'am"

Just like that I heard the door close. Another of some time I'm done with he bath. Taking a towel to cover myself I saw some of the clothing on the bed. At least the clothing was normal and...and...AND the bird even gave me a panties! This is so embarrassing. Well as long as no one is here ,its fine I guess.

It was just a simple red sleeveless shirt with a collar (like sasuke's when he's a kid) and short pants. I was about to go out but, I felt things that are missing. My head felt light. Maybe because this shirt has no hood. I took out my hood from my bag.

(Imagine Corazon's red hood but furry yellow and the long things, the two that has a heart shape at the end,yeah those things, are round fur balls and their the half size of corazon's length. A pair of cat ears on top of the head. The hood is thick and furry and big for Zekkon's head that almost his her eyes but she pulled them backwards)

And put my skateboard at my back. Maybe the boss's family is done eating and I could maybe ask the chef some grub.

For some reason I found a gigantic pool instead a kitchen and I saw boss sitting on the sofa while flirting with plastic women and that image is most likely to stuck at the back of my brain.

"Fufufufufufu, ohh ,Zekkon I didn't see you there."

"Oh! Don't worry about it boss. I doubt you could with those bimbos in front of you"

Glares. I got glares from many women but hey didn't say a word. Maybe cause they want to give their full attention to Doflamingo.

"Fufufufufu, darling why don't you sit here and enjoy the breeze"

"Don't mind me I was about to- ...what..hey!woah"

Damn those string powers. Why did he even bother asking if he was about to force me do it. What can I say, that is just my boss. He pulled me flying until I landed between his long legs.

"How nice of you. Fufufufu"

Giving up I put my skate aside and just lean on him to enjoy the breeze just like he said. It was really nice. If only I wasn't hungry.

"Here"

"Huh?"

It was the maid that shot at us talking about fiancé.

"You haven't eat anything since you came. Come on take the cake.

"Yes sweaty , just take the cake"

A big of hesitation but I still took it and gosh does it look delicious.

"Kay thank you miss and boss"

"That ...THAT WAS SO CUTE"

"What?..."

"I feel like pinching your cheeks! I'll prepare you something that will fit your cuteness bye cutie pie"

"What is up with that girl?"

"We really can't deny it now can we , your just so cute Zekkon!"

"You too boss?"

"And calling me your boss just adds the level! Gimme a hug"

"Uuh what ,hey wait your arms are...uuhh"

He embraced me with a giant suffering hug.

"Boss..boss your muscle arms are crushing me inside out"

Luckily I manage to put my slice of cake away for a while before those death arms wrapped around me.

All of the sudden many people surrounded us and all the bimbos made way for them.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Diamente: I take it that this it the girl?

Vergo: She is

Pica: ...

Gladius: Hhmp

Dellinger: Actually I'm not that mad now that I see such an adorable face Clearly!

Trebol: Doffy what is so interesting about her...or he?

Buffalo: Its a her mister Trebol- dasuyan.

Jora: I'm with Dellinger. With a cute face like yours I just can't stay mad. Hey would you like some more cookies?

Loan G: A scrawny body of yours is some what unexpected for someone else during fights. There's the G!

"Hey come on now. Standing around here like this is putting pressure on the little guy. Just look at her."

Fufufu she was burrying her face on me while his her eyes behind her fluffy hood. Cute sight.

N.Z. p.o.v.

I know that I'm not the shy type but these people are really getting me there. Their bigger and taller than me. And their bodies are towering me ,covering me in shadows. I'm not use to it. To be the centre of attention while being this close to everyone and have Zero personal space. Hope boss doesn't mind me doing this.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

"She's still not use with everybody here so,why don't we each know her one by one"

With that everyone was dismissed.

"Aawww. How was that my little kitten? Was that too much pressure?"

She just nod forcefully.

"Fufufufu, you have nothing to worry about. They won't hurt you, though even if they would I think you could handle certain ones one at a time. Why don't you try knowing them one by one?"

"Easier said then done boss"

"Fufufufu"


	4. Part 4 (11-01 05:29:01)

Just keep reading,

Just decided to put titles rather than just putting parts.

N.Z. p.o.v.

First is to meet the family. Boss gave me a list of names of them and said the odd looking are probably it.

Skating around the palace to find one of them but more importantly is to say sorry first with those I fought in the castle, which are Mr horns , buck tooth and Mr porcupine and also not to forget to apologize the one who made those scrumptious cookies. Maybe even ask some. Hehe.

Dellinger

(This is not based on his POV)

Might as well skate around here and there since this is getting no where. I seriously don't know where is where...

Huh. An open door. That's something cause all the other doors are closed shut. It wasn't fully open, just a thin lining but it was enough for me to peek inside and there he is. Mr horns laying on his back on his bed.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Huh..who is it?"

"Mr Dellinger its me, Zekkon"

"Zekkon that kid? Come in"

Pushing the door open and coming inside I see his smile. Did he really got over it? Cause this is too quick.

"What cha what squirt?"

"I Uuhh uh uuum"

"Um what?"

"sorry"

It was more like a mumble or a whisper. And I was doing that while looking down covering my eyes with my fluffy hood.

"~I can't hear you~"

"I said sorry!"

"Kyahaha,sorry for what?"

"Sorry for getting a fight with you"

"You who?"

Clearly enjoying the torment. Kay I took a deep breath and..

"I'm sorry for getting a fight with you Mr Dellinger!"

When I open my eyes I see that there was a big smile plastered on his face.

"Apology accepted. What a cute face your doing. Kyahaha!"

"Is that all?"

"Uh huh"

I made my way to the door until..

"Hey kid, don't worry about it. Your on my good side. Better be grateful for your face!"

"Thank you"

"And just call me Dellinger"

"Haha. Kay"

Buffalo

Now Dellinger is off my back , who should be next? Surprisingly he was easy, beside the civil torment.

Buck tooth maybe. Cause he really looked pissed at me. At first I taught he was teasing my name but at the end boss told me the truth although it was weird but then again, no one in this palace is normal.

"Ah there he is"

I see him near a turn.

"Heey buck to-uh I mean Buffalo"

"Uh its you -dasuyan"

"Hehe finally found you"

"What do you want. A fight!?"

"No no! I'm here to say something"

"Then spill it - dasuyan"

He is in a temper.

"I'm sorry for insulting you in the first place and for getting us in a fight. I thought that when you say 'dasuyan' you ment by teasing my name but boss -i mean Young Master told me the truth. So I'm really sorry cause it was my fault in the beginning"

"Kyaaaaa! That was so CUTE"

Suddenly I got attacked with a hug from behind!

"What the. Its you again miss"

"Baby 5? What is up with you -dasuyan"

"I said the same thing"

"Buffalo. Just forgive her! How can you deny such a cute face as hers"

"But she's not even trying -dasuyan"

"All the more reason to do so!"

"Alright you have my forgiveness because of Baby 5"

"Your name is Baby 5?"

"Yup~"

"Well thank you miss Baby 5 for the delicious cake you gave. It was tasty"

"No problem~"

"If that's all I have something to do - dasuyan"

Gladius

"Miss Baby 5--"

"Just call me Baby 5"

"Okey. Baby 5 can you show me the way where Mr porcupine is?"

"Hahaha MR PORCUPINE?"

"I don't know many people here. Boss I mean Young Master gave me a list of names but... I still don't know which is which. I just know Baby 5, Dellinger, Buffalo, Vergo-san, Doflamingo and Mr Pica."

"Let me see that paper"

"Here"

"You see this name?"

"G-L-A-D-I-U-S, You mean Gladius?"

"Yeah. Thats Mr porcupine your talking about ,but I don't recommend you to continue calling him that. He just might end your life if you push it. But don't worry, I bet Young Master will somehow prevent that from happening"

"Okey...got it."

"Come on I'll take you to where he is. I just passed by"

After some minutes of walking, there was a door that showed some light from the inside. Maybe that's it. Oh boy, from what I experienced with that man...THIS is not going to be easy.

"Go on!"

"Uhh o-okey?"

*KNOCK* * KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Hhmm"

"I'll take that as a come in"

He didn't say anything but boy...,

his ,face said everything. We stare each other for a while until I broke the silence

"Uumm I just wanted to say sorry for the incident and the trouble I caused yesterday Mr Gladius"

This guy is really scary.

"Fine"

"Huh?"

"I said fine. Now scram"

"O-okey Mr"

I dash my way to the door cause hell, I can't stand the atmosphere but then again. That was a quick and easy conversation. Wait, forget the easy part, he looked like ha was still mad but at least another guy is off my back. Probably.

Jora

Now lastly is to say sorry to a baker, then its knowing all the other family members. And...huh? Baby 5 is not around. She was here a minute ago. Maybe she had something on also she didn't say she would stick around so can't say anything to her, but damn. I need to find a way to the kitchen by myself. Hopefully the cookie baker is there. There is only 2 ways to get to the kitchen.

1) The old fashion way. Walking

2) Fun way. Skating

The 2nd sounds like a plan. :D

-Sounds of some wheels rolling-

(15minutes later)

This is getting boring. I recognize some of the corridors but they all look somewhat the same. I know I past this certain painting but I don't remember when nor what I was doing near it and the painting is horribl--Wait, I smell..

*SNIFF* *SNIFF*

FOOD!!!

Oh aroma lead the way! Skating faster to find the source I see the miss who made those cookies inside the kitchen reading a book.

(Don't ask me why she is reading a book inside the kitchen)

"Miss?"

"Hhm? Oh its you. Zekkon was it. You were with the young master a while ago. What are you doing all the way here?"

"I'm here for apologizing?"

"Well aren't you a just adorable little thing, though you do look like a boy but also a girl ,but somehow its a cute combination!"

"... Thank you? And I wanted to say sorry for eating the cookies I think you bake without asking first"

I bowed a little in front of her.

"Like I said before, I can't stay mad with a cutie like yourself. Now that I remembered you stuffed that small stomack of yours with just a slice of cake and skipped breakfast. Why don't you sit down over here and I'll make you something"

"Thank you ...miss?"

"Jora"

"Thank you miss Jora"

"Just call me Jora"

"Kay"

Machvise

Man her cooking was good. Now. I finish saying sorry to everyone I should have in this palace, cause I don't like it when guilt builds up. My job right know is to know the rest of the family members. Shouldn't be too hard know that I don't have to meet certains ones. I'll probably know them eventually, though that doesn't change the fact that I'm lost. Again.

(Minutes later)

Skating my way to oblivion I FINALLY found somewhere which is ...the pool and boss is sitting there getting covered with bimbos. He needs a new hobby.

I decide to just ignore that. Wasn't really my business anyway.

*BUMP*

"Agh"

I'm not even gonna say anything.

"Are you okay-iin?"

"Oh don't worry about me Mr..?"

"Machvise-iin"

Boss said that some of the family says weird things at the end of their sentence like Buffalo. Note to self : never touch that topic.

"Okey Mr Machvise. I wasn't looking."

"Your Zekkon right-iin?"

"Yeah! How did you know. Now that I think of it...how did some of the family member knew anyway?"

"Nihihihi! You were a hot topic for the family-iin. An unknown gender walking around the palace while causing havoc for some family members-iin! Young Master forgot that he himself brought a nameless kid here in the first place-iin! Nihihihi!"

"That actually explained a lot"

"Nihihi, They were right. Your sooo cute-iin! Call my name if you need any help-iin."

"Okey Mr Machvise"

"Nihihi,cute-iin"

Trebol

I'm still in the pool area. If I went back inside...I'll probably get myself lost again. At least maybe boss will show me the way or a maid. Better then nothing.

*STOPPING SELF FROM BUMPING INTO SOMEONE*

"What the?"

Its another big guy but thank goodness I DIDN'T bump this guy. He looks all gooey and iicky and sticky.

"Nehehe, hey hey what do we have here?"

"Uum you must be Mr trebol. Am I right? By the way can you please move back a little, I mean a bunch mr?"

At least he knows words and back up.

"Hey hey"

He has an angry face on.

"Why is Doffy so interested in you?"

"I don't know, boss suddenly approached me, made a deal and the next thing I knew that I was at the palace"

"Hey ,what sort of deal"

"I have to work for him in certain mission"

"Hey like an assassin boy?"

"I'm a girl but...more or less I think?"

"Hey hey then you better know your place kid. Do a mistake and your life will be the cost!"

"YESSIR!"

This guy is scary!!

"TREBOL!"

"Hey Doffy is there something?"

"Stay away from her!"

It was boss. He looked...angry for some reason. Even the pretty women was gone.

"Zekky dear why don't you come here instead"

It was a sugar coated order but there was a hint of anger in it. Let's not enrage that.

"Yes Boss"

The sofa is as comfy as ever, that is until a massive pair of hands wrapped around me and put me between his legs.

"Zekky"

"Hmm"

"Did that man threatened you?"

"I don't know what your talking about boss"

It was a lie and I was doing it while looking to the side. If I tell him the he was, it'll cause havoc between family.

"You know who and what am I talking about Nautilus Zekkon."

Boss's voice was stern and scary. No wonder the ladies was off him.

"Zekky you better tell me before I make a first punishment for you"

He bent his back a little making his face closer to my head and 'punishment' from this guy is NOT going to be pretty.

"Zekky,...I'm waiting here"

"H-he didn't do anything. He just told me my place. Th-thats all!"

"Oh really~?"

"Yess!"

"Fufu good girl"

He lean back on the sofa feeling a bit relax.

"Damn, did I made a bad choice staying here?"

It was just a whisper. I didn't think that he heard me but he did by hugging me close to his chest carrying me in the process.

"What Did You Say."

Didn't sound like a question to me. More like a demand. But hell he took scary to a whole new level and his grip tightens on me as time pass. He wasn't shouting but his voice was low to the point it was threatening.

"Zekky I'm talking to you"

"I-i didn't say anything"

"An obvious lie I see."

A hand made its way to my jaw, holding it with a firm grip covering my neck due to his big hand in the process ,pushing off my hood a bit and tilting my head so that it revealed my ear from my hair. That's when I notice that the pool area was empty. Back to the situation his face was near my head from behind, mouth near my ear while his other arm was securing me on him.

"~Fufufu~ Zekky you are so cute and vulnerable. I could take you and eat you up right now. By the way, how old are you?"

That question caught me off guard. Why now?

"Huh? Uh its ...13 why?"

"Fufufu, it'll help me to figure out with what sort of ~ punishment ~ fits for you"

"Bu-but.."

"Just promise to stay by my side and I'll forget all of this. Don't ever say things like that again."

He was..was nuzzling on my hair. This is new. My hood was hung on my neck and I felt his hand loosened its grip on me and my jaw was released.

"Young Master its lunch time with the family"

"Thank you for informing me Baby 5"

"I'll just go to sleep at the vacant room then umm boss"

"Oh no~ your not going anywhere but having lunch together Zekky"

"But boss, I'm not hungry but sleepy"

"And your awnser does not effect anything"

I am not having lunch with them. Well not them its just boss. After a conversation like that, I don't feel like being near him for some hours.

"I said I'm going to the ro-- HEY!"

He picked me up but the collar, ignoring me.

"Agh! Let me go, let me go, Let Me Go!"

I stooped struggling after some time of walking and Baby 5 was not around.

"Aawww~ Zekky deary, don't make that face. It looks like your mad at me "

"Oh, what makes you think that?"

It was just another whisper but he heard me. For a man this big to hear a whisper is shocking.

"Aaww is someone being pouty~?"

"Hmmp"

"Fufufu, I'll let you go but don't run off. Is that okey~?"

He let me down but didn't let go all while crouching down so I was looking down and he was looking up well,not that up. Damn this position looked like a parent asking their kid if there was any injury. Both of his hand was holding both my arms with a firm grip. We both stare each other for some time. He was expecting me to answer him back.

"You really do like to make me wait don't you"

"You really do like to treat me like a mere child don't you"

"Fufufu a cutie like you deserves it~"

"Are you a pedophile?"

"~Nope but I would on you"

That scared me a little with the feeling of my body suddenly tensed.

"Aww no need to be scared of me Zekky. We're only going to have lunch"

I really did made a bad choice...

"Zekky?"

Flashback

"Come on Zekky, you can go faster!"

"Zekky!"

"Let's all play together!"

"Yeah!"

Back to reality

"Zekkon!"

"Huh?"

"Zekkon you spaced out for a while. Is something wrong?"

"It-its nothing of your concern boss "

"Well then"

With just those two words he picked me up, waaay up high until my head was on his shoulder and continue walking.

"Hey!"

"Fufufu, If your gonna act like a misbehave child then I'll treat you like one"

"Agh let me go!"

"If I let you go, your gonna run off and won't eat till who knows how long, you should even be grateful that I even bother about it "

Think quick Zekkon, think quick ... Aha!

"I can't go to lunch with your family boss!"

"Huh, why not?"

"Cause--cause I'm not part of your family! If I go there, deadly aura will greet me and also that'll count as me disobeying a rule about family members here"

Hope this excuse works. Looks like it did. He stopped on his tracks while having a thinking session. I think, maybe.

"Your actually talking about rules in front of the one who made it?"

"So...did it work?"

"I'm afraid not Zekky fufufu"

"Aw"

"Zekkon deary, really now. Why are you even protesting? Many people would give to eat with the family"

"Hmp I don't see why"

"That's why your different"

"The heck are you talking about?"

"Exactly!"

Seconds later

That felt FOREVER.

"Uum boss?"

"Hhmm"

"Can you at least let me down now?"

"Fufufu is someone feeling embarrassed~?"

He took my request and put me down. We both arrived at the dining room. Every family member was there talking, in until they notice me and put their attention on me. This is...I can feel pressure in the air on me.

Boss made his way to a vacant seat and put me on his...his lap. I looked like a doll on his lap. Not that I mind though, but that just got more attention.

"Fufufu open up"

The bird is trying to embarrasse me in front of everybody. Dellinger is trying to hold his laughter. Pica is staring at me. Baby 5 and Jora looked at me with a faces that tells cute. And the other was...confused I guess? Since he's my boss, I have to follow...even if it ment spoon feeding me. In this case fork feeding me with chicken and a bit of its sauce.

"Aaaaa"

"Good dolly"

Taste great! Hell, forget about regretting staying here, the food here is bursting with deliciousness when it hit my taste buds!

"Fufu did it taste good?"

I just nod rather forcefully. It was better then good! I can't recall ever tasting something this great.

After lunch was over all the family members continued with what they were doing and left me and boss alone in the dining room. During the lunch, I got to meet and greet the rest of the family and the weirdest one to meet was Senior Pink. But I respect whatever he think.

"Booooss, why did you had the spoon feed me. I could eat by myself you know~"

"Fufu aaww look who's being all cute and flustered~.Your like a 5 years old to me"

"Wha--what part of me looks like a 5 years old?!"

"Hhmm, let me see. Your height, your face, your attitude, your voice your--"

"OK, OK boss! Stop it! I'm only like that cause your tall, I'm just normal thank you very much"

"Fufufu"


	5. Part 5

Let's just say that the marines and warlords do their meeting in various places where the warlords stay if suitable each time.

N.Z. p.o.v.

Well, at least the lunch was ok. I guess.

"Fufu Zekky"

"Yes boss?"

"Since your working under me, I need you to prove your strength to me"

"And how exactly do you plan me to do that boss?"

"By competing in the colosseum!"

"But boss I'm too lazy and all of people there gonna be big. Too big for my liking"

"Not a valid excuse"

"Didn't I heard that the fleet admiral,vise admirals and other warlords were on their way here for a meeting and would most likely to be here any hour? You'll be too busy to check my strength.

"That's why I'm inviting them to watch the Colosseum fight for a break."

"That has got to be the worst break ever"

"Well , its not like you have a choice. Besides its gonna be fun"

"OK boss"

"And I already registered your name. Here's your tag"

It was just a plain white tag with the word ZEKKY on it.

"Why is it my nickna--"

"Young Master, everyone who is going to tend the meeting here is present"

"Hmm. Zekky, your fight is at 3:30 p.m.Which is the time the meeting takes a break and the time I'll be watching you."

"I doubt that the meeting break is going to be long enough to actually see the match from start to finish"

"Nobody would want to resume the meeting after break usually, besides the meeting usually last 2 hours before break if nothing important plus, did you really think the other warlords wants to hear everything the marines say. Even the greatest swordmaster sleeps during meeting like these."

"If its that wortless why even bother to do it"

"Well its suppose to be a type of check up on us warlords."

"That's all I want to know"

"Great! Know hurry up and get ready."

" I have another 3 hours before it begin"

"Hmm, then do whatever you want. But make sure to attend it or..."

"Or?"

I think that was a wrong move to ask cause a second later, an unhealthy grin made its was on boss's face.

"Or we'll continue our conversation about ~punishments~"

"Okey! A fight it is then!"

"Fufufufu!"

"Young Master!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming. Bye deary"

And they left in a turn to who knows where. I'm not actually afraid of the fight cause its not my first time. This will be my second time though the last time I lost to a dude. The bad news is that heck I don't know how to do any haki so brute strength it is then. Someone's here.

"Ahh aaa, Loa G."

"Zekkon was it, you were with the Young Master? There's the g "

"Yeah, can I ask something?"

"Hhmm"

"Can you show me the way to the pool? I got lost"

"I don't mind at all. I was heading there myself. HEADING, a G"

He lead me the way to the pool. Since boss is not here, all the pretty women left the pool vacant. Baby 5 was sitting on a chair nearby the pool smoking and Dellinger was swimming in it. Jora is shuffling some cards to play with Loa G. Right! On to my motive here is to...SWIM till my heart content.

"Baby 5 can you take care of my hood and skate for me? I want to swim in the pool"

"Of course I will. But are you sure you can swim? The pool is really deep"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides Dellinger is there too"

"If you say so"

I didn't bother to change cloth. A sleeveless shirt and knee shorts should be fine.

Aaand.SPLASH

"Hahaha this is fun--Hey! What the!!--"

Underwater! The culprit's under water

"Kyahahaha!"

"Dellinger! Stop tugging my feet"

"Come on little Zekky! Let's play!"

"Not until you let go"

Seems like he does understand and lets go.

"Kyahaha! Sooo, what do you want to play?"

"I have a couple or two ideas in mind that'll keep us busy"

"Great!"

Some time near break time.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Doffy: How...dull

Sengoku: Shut up!

Doffy: Agh..

Tsuru: Just be a good boy and bare it.

Doffy: For you mama~

Sengoku: As I was saying these pirates seems to--HAWKEYES MIHAWK!!!

Hawky: Huh?

Sengoku: WAKE UP!!

Hawky: ...

Doffy: I would prefer if you stopped smoking Croco. Kids inside the palace might get sick because of it.

Croco: This palace is damn big. I doubt a single smoking man would make any difference and why the heck would there be kids here?

Doffy: I raise some.

Croco: oh. What do you use them for? Or are you just a pedophile?

Doffy: Ouch~ That hurts. I'm not like that.

Croco: Sure you aren't.

Doffy: Fufufu

Jinbei: I feel pity to them.

Sengoku: WOULD YOU WARLORDS LISTEN!

Doffy: We are~ Talk away Senny

Sengoku: Shut Up. Don't call me that. Its bad enough that Garp does.

Gecko: Speaking of him, how come he gets to sleep.

Sengoku: (looks at a sleeping vice admiral) DAMMIT GARP Wake Up!!

Garp: HUH? What happen?

Doffy: Someone has a crush on your grandson~

Garp: Wha--WHAT Who?!

Doffy: Hhmm, if I tell you, you'd probably ruin it.

Kuma: How would you know something like that?

Croco: Did you really have to ask that Kuma? You saw all the citizens when we came here, what do you think the king of it would be like?

Doffy: Aww how nice of you to be observant.

Sengoku: THAT'S IT. The meeting is over!!

Gecko: Its just almost break time not dismiss time.

Hawky: Stop complaining Pickle.

Gecko: Hhmp!

Tsuru: Sengoku we can't depart now.

Sengoku: And why not?!

Tsuru: Because our ship still needs some repair after what Garp did.

Sengoku: Damn you Garp!!

Purupurupuru!!

Jinbei: Well whose one is it?

Garp: ahh aah its mine sorry. (stood up and talk with the transponder snail near an open area) Ello?

Random: ah yes, thank you for picking up. I was wondering if there was anybody with my friend.Her second name is Jass and first name Hugh.

Garp: OK, I'll check.(put his mouth away from the snail and face everybody else)

Sengoku: Well?

Garp: Is anybody here with Hugh Jass?

Doffy: Fufufufufufufufufu!!

(Every warlord laughed including some vice admirals and doflamingo was the loudest but for some people it ended quick)

Sengoku stood up with eyes hidden. He hung up the snail and threw it to who knows where.

Doffy: Fufufu!! Hey Garp!! Tell your friend that I have loads of that!!! Better yet Hancock's island is just full of that!!

Boa: Filthy men. How DARE you insult women!!

Garp: I don't even know him.

Doffy: Fufufufufufu!!

Croco: Shut it.

Doffy: aaww don't be like that croco, laughter is the best medicine~.

Kuma: uum, Mihawk? Are you OK?

Hawky: ppfffft! Hmhm!

Croco:You too?

Hawky: Hahahahahaha!!

Sengoku: okey enough. What the hell are we suppose to do. It'll take hours for the ship to repair, not to mention all of the warlords except doflamingo arrived here by navy ship. It'll take a longer time to wait another vessel ship from a different island.

Doffy: Well I have something in mind actually.

Sengoku: If its sexually then forget about it.

Doffy: Wasn't exactly in my mind but great idea.

Boa: Gross

Doffy: As I was saying, I wanted to go to the Colosseum and why not we all watch it?

Jinbei: what's that?

Doffy: A place where people come to fight for prizes and for the citizen's entertainment.

Boa: Your people actually enjoy someone else suffer?

Doffy: Well the ones who are competing weren't force to compete in the first place and besides, if I remember correctly your people do the same thing am I right?

Boa: Are You Spying On Me?!!!

Doffy: Nope~

Sengoku: Tsuru?

Tsuru: Either that or stay here staring air.

Sengoku: Alright then Doflamingo, but some vice admirals will stay here at your palace.

Doffy:Fufufufufu, fine with me~

N.Z. p.o.v.

Alright, its game time. It was sooo much fun playing with Dellinger at the pool.

My sleeveless and knee shorts are wet but I already stripped them and took a quick rinse. All the maids left me was a short sleeve red and white T-shirt, a singlet, a panty and another pants that ended just below my knees. Since there was no bra I'll just wear the wet one. Not that I care much, it wasn't that wet after some time. Lastly my yellow furry hoody with cat ears on top. I just can't go out without any hoodie.

I finally to manage my way through the palace. Well at least to the front entrance. A faster way to get to he Colosseum is by skateboard. So skateboard it is then.

As usual, the people here are mostly couples on the street. This sight just makes me go faster!

Some minutes later

Finally here at the front.

"Excuse me kid but only the ones competing here is allowed. Its dangerous for you to be standing here."

It was just a guy. He couldn't see my face clearly though because of a mask I'm wearing while my hood and hair hide my eyes.

"Ppfft! A kid like you competing with the big guys? Have you even registered?"

"Here take a look as much as you want"

"Z.E.K.K.Y. well good luck to you. You really need it"

"Thanks"

I got inside and there was another guy. But this guy was for checking all the competitors attendance. Better put the tag on now.

"Name"

"Zekky"

He didn't look at me nor was asking. More like a demand, that is until he really looked at me.

"Uum, I was expecting Zekky but I didn't think it would be a kid"

"Really. How come you don't have a doubtful face?"

"The king registered someone named Zekky in the fight. You must be special for something to caught his interest. I just wasn't expecting this young"

"I wasn't expecting a fight too"

"Well, that's not my business. Let me check your tag. Face your back here"

"Hhmm"

"...okey, your in. I hope you know what your doing. Try not get into any fights before the Colosseum start."

"Right"

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Fufufu Sengoku, Tsuru, Garp, All the other Warlords are here in the VIP room for the match. Honestly I didn't think they would even considered it but it is something rather then nothing.

N.Z. p.o.v.

Well since I didn't came that early, it spared me little from staying here longer cause being the smallest thing in here is...weird.

'BANG'

A bullet quick near my head but ended inside the wall.

"Hey what's a kid doing here!!"

"Haha why are doing here? Running away from mommy?!"

"Hahaha"

"Hahaha"

"Hey you!!"

"Hhmm?"

"Its pissing me off to see you here. This is Dressrosa's Colosseum where strong men fight each other to see who's the strongest"

"So?"(innocent look)

"Ggrrr, you asked for it!"

"All competeres please make your way to the battleground"

"Huh! I'll deal with you there!"

"I still don't get with that guy?"

Everyone was on the battleground fighting.

'...' Meaning: commentator

#...# Meaning: crowds

R Meaning : random (they're all different people)

'Ladies and gentleman the Colosseum will start and it looks like all the competitors are here all riled up and running'

#Yeeaaaah!!#

'Let's see the what kind of exciting fights await us!!'

"Its now or never!!"

'Aaand look!! I think this will be crucial!! A kid is actually there!! He even has a tag on him!!"

#aaaahhh!#

R: okey boys!! Let's deal with this brat first.

R: Haha let me do it.

'It looks like the fight between the kid is the most interesting one!!'

No ones P.o.v.

A heavy armored man ran to Zekky to blow a full powered punch multiple times but failed miserably as she dodge every single one without breaking a sweat.

When he stopped it was Zekky's turn to punch an it hit him in the face. He ended up being thrown to some other dudes.

'WHAT A BLOW!!!'

# Speechless #

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Doffy:Fufufufufufufufu!! What were you saying Jinbei?!

Jinbei: I thought it was dangerous for a kid that young to be competing.

Boa: it is..

Croco: that was a surprise.

Nautilus Zekkon. You just raised my interest even more!!

No ones p.o.v.

As Zekky took down one man, others start to throw them self on her.Zekky was more of a close raged combat so it was easier for her.

Zekky: ...

R: ughh, Brat!

A slim guy with long legs tried to kick her torso but Zekky dodge and jump on his leg for a footing to kick his face directly and hard. Blood stains was on her leg

R: Damn you cunning little twerp!

She was still in mid air from the kicking. As she was landing she held one of her leg up to kick another man's head from above, crushing his head to the floor and turn around to punch a guy bloodily.

'The kid is actually taking over the fight!!'

No one paid much attention to the commentator as all the crowds was more eager to see the fight themselves.

Zekky: Not enough.

Zekky whispered to herself, not caring the other people who is attacking her. A big man, and I mean a really big one, came.

"You weaklings really need to do some training! How can a weak kid this small be a task?!"

Zekky: Call me weak again. ... I dare you.

R: Damn he's creepy!

Zekky: Mirror yourself before judging others.

R: Damn squirt, you need to learn your manners!

He directed a punch to Zekky but she dodge it and landed on his hand instead. The footing was crushed. Zekky ran towards the face to land a powerfully hit until his head was flowing blood. He began to loose his footing but still stand tall. That all ended when Zekky land down on the floor only to jump right back up high enough to reach his cape to get a hold of it and threw him to another place. The man was really big and it ended up hitting many of the other competitors who where in the middle of battling.

Zekky: Hahahaha.

R: That KID is a crazy!!

Zekky: ...

"You"

Zekky: Huh? Me?

"Yes you child. Battle me!"

Zekky: As you wish~

That man wore a helmet and normal clothing. He also knows how to use haki. His right arm already has black armor on it.

He took the first move by running to punch Zekky. Zekky just dodge it and was about to punch back but her arm was held by him. He pulled her while his other armored hand made its way to punch her in the face. It hit her face hard. After that he released her.

Zekky's mask ripped and everyone could see partly of her face due to her hair and hoodie covering it. Blood was present on the mouth area as she licked it off with a wicked smile on.

Zekky: Hahaha

"What are you lau--"

In a blink of an eye, he was sent to the battle wall across the water in a quick pace. He had a bloody face on him and eyes that showed no pupil. Zekky had a bloody fist but it showed none of her own blood.

'What just happen!!! That happen too fast for me to even see it!!'

More people ran toward her. Zekky punch a face while kicking another's stomach, standing on her feets to garb two arms and throw both so they hit the many others.

Dodge some other bullets just to steal a gun from a dude to shoot the sniper back and shoot many others. Once it was out of bullets Zekky stuck the empty gun inside a bigger machine gun and let it blow up the certain area.

She jump high to change her position and deal the guys there. As she landed, chains were immediately greeted. Chains were wrapped aroung her small frame, instead of chains pulling her, she pulled them strong enough to make the attacker flying in the wind and lastly she threw them all in the water.

Suddenly all the other competitors fainted out of the blue.

Zekky: a conqueror haki user!

Man: Huh! To think that a kid like you could withstand my haki! Let me tell you something, you better want to back down now or not this is getting ugly! By the way, your name?

Zekky: The name's Zekkon and don't worry about getting ugly. It already is Tank the Bold.

Tank: knowing about me is not going to change anything!!

Zekky: Whatever floats your boat~

Tank starts first by covering both his arms with haki and hit the ground, messing up with the footing. He took a glance on Zekky and ran towards her. The both of them exchange fists and kicks too fast for anyone to possibly see it. What most people do know is that Zekky didn't use any armored haki while Tank did.

The close combat only ended with Zekky landed a blow by kicking his torso hard until he poured blood from his mouth. Tank was on the floor trying to recover his injury little by little but it wasn't enough. Zekky came to him and punch a strong fist on his chest until the ground beneath them crumble, but she still didn't stop. It lasted for some minutes. When Zekky did stop however, Tank had a fist mark on his chest and he was also past gone.

Some who fainted rises up on their feet only to be shocked with their surrounding. Since many has fallen, all of the remaining started to fight each other.

Even after everything, none saw how Zekky really looked like. Except those who already knew her.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Garp: Am I hallucinating?

Sengoku: Why don't I help you check?

Sengoku punched Garp on the head that left a mark.

Garp: Huuuh! I'm not!!

Boa: Doflamingo, by any chance you planned this?

Doffy: Nope~ This is not my Colosseum. Its a family of mine ones.

Hawky: ...

Jinbei: (watching the match intensively)

Croco: ...

Doffy: Fufufu~


	6. Part 6

No ones P.o.v.

Zekky: Great. This is taking too long. I wonder how this is going to end.

Gangster1: Don't worry how its going to end~

Gagster2: Cause we're gonna reveal it to you in front of your eyes!!

Both men launched their selves and moved swiftly like snakes circling around, but looked at Zekkon like a cat ready to pounced on a mouse. In this case its 2 cats. Not to mention they have sharp and pointy teeth.

Zekkon: Show me then.

Gangster 12: Hahahaha!!!! As you wish~!

Both gangster had knives in each hands and threw some at Zekkon endlessly. Zekkon kept jumping and dodging, until she herself got fed up.

Zekkon took some knives and went to one of the gangsters to stab him with multiple daggers and did the same to the other one. Her arm was splattered with blood.

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Doffy: ...(smile intensively)

Hawky: Doflamingo.

Doffy: Hhmm?

Hawky: By any chance you know the kid?

Doffy: Why do you ask so sudden?

Hawky: All of your attention is on the kid.

Doffy: Jinbei too ~

Hawky: Don't change the subject!

Doffy: I'm not changing it. I'm pointing things out~

'Aaaaaaand that is all ladies and gentleman. The match will continue tomorrow due to the time and to condition of the floor but don't worry! Only those who are standing on their fleets are going to fight! Until then, have a nice day everybody!!!'

Boa: And things just got heated up.(disappointed)

Sengoku: A shame...wait... where is VICE ADMIRAL GARP!!!

Marine: Sir I have a report!

Sengoku: Can't you see Garp is not here! He's gonna make trouble for sure!

Marine: Its about Vice Admiral Garp Sir!

Tsuru: What about him?

Marine: He went out and take care of some pirates on the ship who were looking their way to snatch a valuable map from us.

Sengoku: And the bad news is...

Marine: our ship is damaged caused by vice admiral Garp and our shipwrights said the repairs will be fixed by tomorrow instead.

Sengoku: DAMN YOU GARP!!!

Doffy: Fufufufu~

Jinbei: Then what about us?

Sengoku: Gggrrr

Tsuru: ...

Doffy: Fufufu~ all of you could stay here for the night. I'm sure there's room for everybody~

Croco: And why the sudden generosity.

Doffy: Anything to make you stay longer Crocy~

Croco: Hmph

Sengoku: Well, what do you think Tsuru?

Tsuru: Don't worry. I know when Doflamingo has a plan in his mind. And there is none now.

Doffy: You know me well mama~

Hawky: zzzzzz~

Doffy: I'll take that everyone is staying then.

I stood up to call the head of the maids in my palace. After ordering one of my underling to call her and wait for me at the palace entrance. Finishing that up I went inside back to the VIP room.

Doffy: Since you guys are staying why don't we have dinner.

Hawky: and?

Doffy: cake~

Hawky: I'm in.

All of us made our way to the palace.

N.Z. p.o.v.

Well that ended. I wonder how did boss watched me?

Do I still have to finish this match tomorrow?

Cause I'm pretty sure he said the soul purpose of this was just to show my strength to him plus I'm super lazy now that I don't have to fight for money, I just work. They provide food for me.

That should be enough right?

Ah well no use thinking over it. Better to head away to the palace. Feeling sleepy suddenly.

Some minutes later

Finally here. I just went inside, followed a maid that lead me a way to the bath room since I'm covered with other people's blood. It wasn't in my room bathroom. It was a bathroom for guests and it is hell big! Inside it was like a big pool but not as big as the other pool I played with Dellinger.

There was a shelf that was filled with bathroom items like soap, shampoo, a rubber duck? And many more.All of those things was in variety of brands and high ones. Damn boss is really showing his wealth. Since I'm covered in blood, a shower would be nice before a dip. The water fells so fresh and warm, same with the tub.

During the battle I manage to save my hood from getting some blood so I can still wear it. The maids here sure are sistematic, they even left me some clothing.

It was a long sleeved pink t- shirt that says 'DADDY'S FAVOURITE' and a white short. The shirt was too big for my body that my the sleeves were hiding my hands. Since they were kind enough to give me some thing to wear, I choose to not complain about it.

Zekkon: Bet if boss read this he's gonna tease me about it,...unless it WAS he's idea!

In a mindless walk aroung the palace I found a room that looked like a big living room, it was hell big. A mini living room for a place this big. It has some long and small couches some other furniture like a coffee table, desk, bookshelf filled with books, a big window and other normal things. This place looked comfy and peaceful.

With that confirmed I just flopped down on a long couch and sleep in a position like a wolf would and sleeee...

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Just as I expected. Lula, the head of the maids was waiting for me at the entrance.

Lula: You called Young Master?

Doffy: Well I wanted you to...

Lula: Make room for each of your guests, prepare dinner food, prepare dinning room and after that order a maid for each to lead their own rooms as well as all daily items such as soap, shampoos and others.

Everyone was astonished by her prediction. And silence was there for some seconds.

Doffy: That was quite accurate Lula.

Lula: Well I went to the town for a breeze but then I saw a damaged Marine ship that looked like it'll take a long time to finish. Thought that your guests would end up staying so I made things ahead.

Doffy: Nice, work from a beautiful lady such as yourself.

Lula: oh please~ spare me the sweet nothings. You might want to save it for your whores. If they heard you they might get jealous, and like hell I want to deal with their tantrums.

Doffy: Fufufu~ true~

Lula looked back at all the guests.

Lula: I'm sorry but dinner will be serve shortly you all may stay in a guestroom while wait for dinner.

Tsuru: Thank you

Lula: The pleasure is mine

After some minutes I just followed Lula and the others to the guestroom. Maybe Zekkon would be around here somewhere.

When we reached the room, both Lula and me was a bit shocked that the lights are open. I looked inside and...

Doffy: Fufufu~ look where the cat made its bed.

Zekkon had her hood over her eyes showing more of the cat ears. That is just so cute!~

Lula: Huh who is it?

Everyone else went inside ignoring the sleeping kid.

Gecko: Who the hell is this kid and why is he sleeping like a dog.

Well some did.

Lula: Young Master.

Doffy: Hmm?

Lula: isn't that the kid that caused havoc and the one you brought to the palace yesterday.

Doffy: Why yes and it looks like the kitty already made a home here. Fufufu~

Lula: Excuse me but I'll go and handle dinner.

Doffy: Right~

Croco opened a window to smoke, Sengoku and Tsuru was sitting near a table on the corner having a deep conversation with Garp, Kuma sat on a couch while reading his Bible, Hawky took a single couch and sleep rather fast, Jinbei is waiting patiently beside Kuma, Boa was sitting on her snake on a corner by herself and Gecko sat on another couch mumbling something I wouldn't know while I just sat on the couch where little Zekkon is sleeping beside her feets.

30 minutes later

Dinner should be near ready by know.

No ones p.o.v.

Doffy: Fufufu~ Hey wake up kitty cat~

Doffy reach his hand, didn't reach that long actually, and caresses Zekkon's hair. Then garb her shoulder to shake her body a little.

Zekkon: mmm! Not know, too sleepy.

Zekkon raised one of her leg and push slowly Doflamingo's arm

Doffy: Come now, dinner is about ready, aren't you hungry?

Zekkon: Noooo. I want to sleep more. In not hungry.

Doflamingo started to massage Zekkon's sleepy neck with just one big hand.The fingers was massaging at the side of her neck and made its way lower and higher. To Zekkon it felt too good to be true until HIS thumb found a spot between the shoulder blades that was sensitive, that made Zekkon's whole body feel it.

To Zekkon its super sensitive and he just add some more pressure on it when he noticed Zekkon suddenly tensed.

Zekkon: Stop iiiit, I wanna sleeeep! (whine)

Zekkon did the same thing as before, pushing his hand away with her feet.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Lula: dinner is ready.Please follow me this way.

Doffy: hear that, dinner is ready now come on~

Zekkon: Shut up your my boss, not my mom...zzzz~

Doffy: Fufufu~ Hey hey no sleeping back.

Zekkon: zzzzzz~

Doffy: (sigh)

Just like lunch, Doflamingo took Zekkon up high until her head was resting on his shoulder with a firm holding.

Zekkon: Huh?...wha-hey let me go boss!

Doffy: (grin) Not a chance~

Zekkon: You people won't let me sleeeeep!

Doffy: Nautilus, you skip breakfast just to sleep, gave an excuse of wanting to sleep rather then have lunch and now you want to skip dinner with sleeping.

Zekkon: so...?

Doffy: You are one heavy sleeper for a kid.

Zekkon: I'm not a kid! Your just too big!

Doffy: Fufufu~

Then he realizes something and holds Zekkon away from him for him to read the text on her shirt below her armpits like an owner sometimes would hold his cat.

Doffy: FUFUFUFUFUFU!!! Daddy's Favourite? What are you? 5?

Zekkon: (grumpy face) Shut up.

Doffy: Fufufufu!!!~

Everybody else just watch, a bit of shocked to watch and hear a scene like this. To think that doflamingo and a kid acting this way. To them it was new but to Lula it wasn't. She had saw doflamingo and the kid did scenes like this and it just makes her chuckle.

Zekkon: Hmmmmmmph!

Doffy: Aaawww~ someone is feeling a bit grumpy~ what's wrong? Stomach empty? Don't worry we'll be having dinner shortly~

Zekkon: I'm not a pet, I'm not a kid! Stop treating me like a baby!

Doffy: Fufufu~ Your not a tough and fearsome bounty hunter, your just a little grumpy dolly~ Aaww yes you are, yes you are~

Zekkon: I said stop it boss!

Doffy: Just look at you~ Being all pouty, flustered and cute~ just make me want to eat you up~

Zekkon: Considering your size, you actually could...wait are you mocking ME!

Doffy: Who knows?~

Zekkon: Hey!!

Doffy: Fufufu~

Zekkon: Hhmmmm!

Some seconds of walking

Lula: Why hello there.

Zekkon: Hhmm?(tilt head a little)

Lula: I'm pretty sure we haven't met.

Zekkon: Yeah but who are you?

Lula: Well, my name is Lula. I'm the head of the maids here in the castle. I just want you to know that if you ever need something, just call me or any maids you see.

Zekkon: Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. My name is Nautilus Zekkon. And thank you for the cloth you prepared for me.

Lula: Your welcome, I have a question in mind actually.

Zekkon: Then spill.

Lula: Your sooo cute but I can't tell if your a boy or a girl that's why it was hard to pick some clothing for you.

Zekkon: Really? Is it that hard to tell?

Doffy: (chuckle)

Zekkon: Shut up, you had someone else to ask my gender.

Doffy: That's cause I never bothered about it. He just told me that out of nowhere

Zekkon: out of nowhere, Really?

Doffy: (Grin)

Lula: You play rough so a boy?

Zekkon: Noo I'm a girl but I don't prefer those girly stuff actually.

Lula: I'll keep that in mind

Zekkon: Gggrrr! Stop laughing BOSS!!

Doffy: Fufufufu! Sorry dolly but its just funny!

Lula: This is where you may have dinner.

Lula open a large double door to reveal a big round table and plenty of food on it. Mihawk went in sprinting first to get a seat nearest to a cheesecake. The cake was screaming MIHAWK.

Doffy: Come on kitty, I bet the family is waiting.

Zekkon: I bet their munching on the grub.

Somewhere near where the guests are eating, there was another double door where the family held their dinner. Both of them went in and saw all the family member was there eating and stuffing their mouth with food.

Trebol: Hey hey Doffy, why are you late? You usually would be the first one here for dinner.

Doffy: There was a ... sleeping kitty during business ~ It was really a surprise to see one in the castle and it just wouldn't budge until I made a move~.

Diamente: A cat was holding you back?

Doffy: A cute one to be exact ~

Zekkon: (snorted)

Doffy: Fufufu~ it was just a little kitty cat. No need to be consern about~

Doflamingo took a vacant seat that was ment for him and started eating.

Zekkon was about to leave his lap, until a hand gently gripped her jaw, forcing her mouth open by putting some pressure on both her cheeks and shove some food in her mouth. That very mouth was shut by a huge hand almost covering her face so that she DOES eat the food. One hand on her mouth while the other was for him to eat with.

Zekkon tried to pried the hand off her face but it was futile. In the end she stopped struggling and ate her part of food.

Doffy: (smile)

Zekkon: (annoyed face)

Most family members: ( fed up with being confused so they simply ignore it and wait until a proper explanation from their leader)

Other family members: ( looked at Zekkon's pouty face while their expression was saying Cute and one was laughing A.k.a. Dallinger)

N.Z. p.o.v.

What the hell does he think I am? A doll? A pet? A kid? A baby? Or an underling of him? His mind is for sure hard to read and maybe delusional. I wonder what he's thinking about me right now.

Note to self: kick Dellinger in the shins for Not even trying to hold back his laughter.

Another note to self: This food IS yummy!!

No one p.o.v.

In the other dining room

Everyone just boldly stuffing themselves with food.

Garp: Was it just me or did Doflamingo acted weird with a kid?

Aokiji: Huh? Did he?

Kizaru: The way he was talking took myself back a little. It was a surprise for him to use such language.

Jinbei: Mihawk, you might just want to... eat that cake slowly. No one is gonna steal it from you.

Hawky: How can you confirm that!?

Jinbei: uh- uuhm...

Hawky: Exactly!

Boa: Was I the only warlord that didn't know Doflamingo treat kids like that?

Croco: Nope princess. It seems that certain kid is special to him.

Everyone was talking to another.

Jinbei: Who was the kid at the Colloseum?

Hawky: Jinbei, you haven't realize yet?

Jinbei: About what?

Hawky: The kid at the Colosseum was the same kid with Doflamingo.

Jinbei: Are you sure? Because both kids seem to have a completely set of attitudes. Neither of them resembles each other.

Hawky: Do you have the best sightings or do I have the best sightings?

Croco: Now that is just plain showing-off.

Hawky: Face the facts.

Time skip

With Doflamingo

N.Z. p.o.v.

Finally!!! The torture ended. I had a hell like decision whether to:

1) leave the place because of the overwhelming embarrassment

OR

2) stay to enjoy the overwhelming delicious food

In the end I still couldn't pick and ended up eating the food until dinner was over. Since we made it late, we were the last ones in the room.

Doffy: Fufufu, Zekky~

Zekkon: Haven't you embarrassed me enough?

Doffy: Fufufu~

Zekkon: (sigh)

Doffy: Didn't you wanted to sleep? Why don't I show you your room.

Zekkon: Kay

Zekkon's room

Welcome bed this is Zekkon, commencing land down!!!

*FLOP*

Zekkon: zzzzz~

No ones p.o.v.

Doffy: Hey! Zekky that's too fast. I just open the door! Its just 8:30!

Doffy: (sigh) (smile)

Doflamingo fixed Zekkon sleeping position so she had her head on a pillow. He took off the furry hood, pluck off both of her shoes and socks and pull up the cover. He then sat at the bed for a while.

Doffy: Nautilus Zekkon... What have you done to me? Fufufufufu~

...


	7. Part 7

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Fufufu, what a cute sleeping face she has on. Her skin is so delicate to touch and smooth. Well since she's sleeping, can't disturb now. I'll just play with her in the morning~

No ones. p.o.v.

Doflamingo went to the room's door and made his exit with an easy heart in his chest. A little small gentle smile was formed on his face while the other warlords was dumbfounded at the sight. Their room was suppose to be near Zekkon and to see Doflamingo acting this way is...weird.

Boa: You Man!

Doffy: Huh?

The sudden call got Do flamingo off from his thoughts.

Boa: Explain to me about your weird behavior!

Doffy: mmm?

That just add more confusion.

Boa: Well!?

Aaaaaand by now Doffy turned back to grinning like a maniac.

Doffy: Maybe you just don't know me well~

Boa: How dare you! Don't you know that I am-

Doffy: yeah yeah, the most beautiful woman on the Earth..

Boa: Cease you mocks or I'll-

Doffy: or you'll what~?

Boa: tch...stop cutting in my sentences!!

Doffy: Fufufu, changing the topic much?

Hawky: Its not much of a gentleman if you irritate a woman... Especially this one.

Doffy: true~

Hawky: Then you should-

Doffy: Buuuuut I'm not trying to be one~

Boa: Hey! Don't IGNORE-

Doffy: shhhhh~ there's a kid sleeping here. I would recommend you to keep it down~

Jinbei: But its still somewhere 8:30...

Doffy: and she's sleeping.

Boa: DOFLAMI-

Doffy: Good night everybody~

Hawky: Hhm...its still too early...

Croco: Stop complaining. Take a stroll or something then.

Hawky: right.

Doffy: Hey! Good idea Croco. Let's take a stroll to my room and have a drink. Maybe sake or alcohol. Just you, me and Hawky~

Hawky: Is there cake?

Doffy: If you want something to lick on~

Croco: Don't waste my time. I have my own works that needed to be done.

Hawky: How dull

Croco: Count Me Out!!

Boa: Boooring

Croco: Shut it!

Gecko: Didn't he just ate a whole cake by himself?

Jinbei: Never question Mihawk's sweet tooth.

Boa: The two of you aren't actually gonna drink.

Doffy: Croco is out sooooo, yup.

Hawky: hhmm.

Croco: tch..

Doffy: Since your here Croco, why don't we both see some stripper strip?~

Croco: Die in hell!!

Doffy: Sshhhhh~ Sleeping kid remember?

Croco: Hhmp!

Gecko: I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to my room.

Kuma, Moria and Boa went to their respective rooms and was never heard of until the next morning.

Jinbei: Doflamingo

Doffy: hmm?

Jinbei: Who is the child actually?

Doffy: Which child could you possibly talking about?

Jinbei: the one you were acting weird with.

Doffy: Acting weird with? I don't know what you're talking about.

Croco: Don't play dumb or I'll swear to god your life is gonna end before sun rise!

Doffy: Sun rise? It was just sun down a while ago, we're gonna end up waiting for hours until the next sun rise~

Hawky: Changing the topic.

Doffy: I'm pointing things out~

Hawky: So about the sleeping child he just mention.

Doffy: You mean her? She is her because she is ... Is mine to hug~! She's sooo cute and cuddly~ aaand a good fighter. Let's just say I have so much free time that I need her during boring times~

Croco: and I'm suppose to believe that.

Doffy: depends on you yourself

Croci: Whatever

Doffy: Well have a good night sleep~

Hawky: Hhmm

Everybody then went separate ways. Doflamingo's room was a bit far away from the other guest rooms so it took a while. But that didn't bothered him as he walk while admiring the country at night through the ceiling-to-floor rows of big windows.

As he arrived at his room, all his clothing except his shades and black boxers, met the floor as he just sat on a chair to work on some files he just received while taking his shades off putting it on his drawer.Showing off his well toned, beautifully shaped, muscle packed, admirable and hard-to- not-stare, tanned, burning hot body.

(Don't ask me why doing work while naked. Its just a habit. Everyone has a habit. Maybe even weirder)

Hours later ( 11:00 p.m.)

Finished with his work and now there is only one thing to do left. Sleep time. So Doflamingo stood up, walk to his bed and flop down.

2 hours later

Zekkon's room and p.o.v.

Dream

Fire! Fire! FIRE!!!!

THERE'S FIRE EVERYWHERE!!

Where is everybody?!!

Mother?

Father?

"...I'm too late..."

"...Ah..."

"...aah..."

"... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

" I'M SORRY!!!!! "

Reality

Zekkon: Agh!!

Zekkon: Guh, huh-huh! (Pant)

Zekkon: aah, aaah! (Whine)

I need a walk and some fresh air breeze. Yeah, ... Yeah, that's what I need right now. Probably it. There is nothing else.

No ones p.o.v.

Zekkon exit her room and took a walk as planned with a furry yellow cat ears hood hanging on her neck. Her walk then took her to a hallway that had giant windows that showed the country of Dressrosa at night. It was a not-so-always sight to see.

Zekkon: wow...its pretty...

She stood in front of one of the windows to admire more of the country. Both hands gently touching the glass. The country under the wings of the stars, the moon to add more light, enough to make the country look ... full of wonders.

Zekkon: ...Hhmm...

Nether the less, she continued walking through the palace aimlessly to smoothen herself from the sudden nightmare. Then it came back into her head. The NIGHTMARE. She sat down leaning on the wall while making a ball of herself. Hands on top of her own head, clutching on her own hair, gripping it with tight fists.

Zekkon: Ugh! Not now!

Without her herself realizing that she was beside a big double door that screamed ROYALTY though, she ignored that fact and try to recover herself from her own mind. Or memories.

N.Z.'s Mind

Mind

Ugh!

Stop it!!

Stop it!!!

Fire was thinker then the jungle itself. Hunters and poachers, ... running around with guns. Animal traps... Gun shots, gun powder.

Make it stop, make it stop, make it STOP !!

I'm SORRY !!!

reality

Zekkon: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!

Zekkon: ...For not being there... (whisper)

Doflamingo p.o.v.

Aah, huh? What time is it and who the FUCK is making that noise?!! I swear if its another worthless assassin that came for my head, I'm gonna start to investigate the fucker that hired him in the first place and give that fucker a good beat up. Does he even know what time is it?!!! Cause I sure don't!!!

Doffy: For an assassin he sure can't shut the fuck up!

N.Z. p.o.v.

WHY?! Why won't it stop!! Stop it!! I want to forget everything! Please! Please stop!

Zekkon: ...Huh-haa-huh... (pant)

*CREEEAAAAK*

Doffy: Zekkon.

Zekkon: Ah..(cry) ...huh?

Doffy:..what are you crying for?..

No one's p.o.v.

Doflamingo crouched down on one of his knee and guide his hand so it rested on Zekkon's soft raven hair.

Zekkon:...m-make it...make it stop!!!!

Doflamingo grab both of Zekkon's shoulder with a firm and comforting grip.

Doffy: Stop? Stop wait? There's nothing happening. What are you talking about?

Zekkon wasn't being herself. She was in the mist of her memory, trying to take over. Tears flowing down her face, teeth gritting each other, eyes close shut denying any light from coming inside. No sound was visible in her ear as all there was are only nightmare memories in her head.

N.Z. p.o.v.

Why, why, why?

Why am I too ... weak?!!!

I can't even save ANYBODY!!

Not even ...

...Family...

" Don't worry! Its gonna be fine~"

Fine?...

Nothing was FINE!!!

They lied!!!!

I was weak and late!!!!

" We'll be alright Zekkon"

" Hey Zekkon! Let's play!"

"Look how you've grown Zekkon"

???: Zekkon...

No one's p.o.v.

Zekkon was talking, mumbling and blaming herself on something Doflamingo couldn't understand. Both arms covering her head as if trying to deny something while kicking the air in front of her like her leg has no footing.

Zekkon: eeerrrr!! Aa-aahhh!!!

Doffy: If you're not explaining then I'll make you spit it out.

Doflamingo carried her high enough to reach his shoulder and made his was in his room with a fast pace. Shutting the door behind him with a loud thud using his leg. Zekkon was still not being herself. She haven't even realized she was on a bed with a smiling jolly roger as decoration on the black covers. The lining of it was white.

Doflamingo puts his weight on the bed above Zekkon. Since her body is small compared to him, he ended up trapping her between his knees.

Doffy: Zekkon...

N.Z. p.o.v.

"Zekkon? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Get use to it"

"Hahaha! Your just a kid! What can you do?!"

"Your not alone...Zekkon..."

???: ZEKKON!!!!

Zekkon: h-huh?

Who is it? My vision is blurry but its clearing out within second if opening my eyes. Since when was I on a bed? Something heavy is above me.

...It's...Boss...

No one's p.o.v.

Doffy: Zekkon... Something is definitely wrong here.

Zekkon: ...

Doflamingo: Zekkon? ...

Zekkon's eyes was red and puffy. Tears was still flowing down but they were starting to dry up. She was staring at Doffy straight up with no words because of the sudden speechless shock.

Doffy: Something troubling you?

Zekkon: ...its...its nothing really...

Doffy took a hold on her jaw with a free hand gently, rubbing her cheek in a comforting way with his thumb.

Doffy: Don't you even dare try to deny it. Its too obvious that there's something on here.

Zekkon didn't say a word as she just responded by biting her own lower lips. Doffy saw this action and he responded by forcing his thumb in her mouth. Separating the teeth and lip so she would speak up.

Doffy: Well?

Zekkon: ...its nothing of...of your concern...

Doffy: Nautilus Zekkon, need I remind you that you are a mere pawn in my grasp. You came to my door in the middle of the night, woke me up, act all weird and now your denying all of it! I suggest you spit it out before I choke it out! And believed me, it won't be pretty.

Zekkon was stunned by his outburst. It was her first time seeing him acting this way, reminding her place and threats. His voice was menacing, low and deep rather then shouting with insults. She was felling

...afraid...of him.

Doffy: For God's Sake!!!! Its the middle of the night. Are you really going to make me wait?!!!

Zekkon: I-it was j-just a-

Doffy: A what?!

Zekkon: A...a night...nightmare memory...

Zekkon's eyes was anywhere but at Doffy. Her gaze was trying a way to get out of his hold and her eyes showed pain all over. Sweat was making their way down from her face. She was taking heavy and quick breaths of air.

Doffy: ...

Since Doffy knew well how hard it is to have a nightmare, he kept his mouth shut for a while. He knew the experience since he himself experienced it, but when those nightmare do happen he always drink until he got wasted to sleep. In Zekkon's case, she can't do the same because of age differences.

Doffy: Sleep here.

Zekkon: w-what?

Doffy: I said just stay for the night here.

Zekkon: b-but—

Doffy covered Zekkon's mouth with his hand. Shutting off the words that was about to come out.

Doffy: No buts. I'm the boss and your suppose to follow ME. You obviously can't sleep without anybody anyway in your condition here.

Zekkon: What if some of the family member saw me. Won't they suspect...?

Doffy: They suspected you from day one.

Zekkon: I really don't think-

Doffy: Hush.!

The sudden command took her off as it sounded deadly and threatening. Doflamingo got off from above Zekkon and lay down beside her in the giant bed. An arm was introduced to lock her to him. He was laying sideways, spooning her from behind making her lean on his naked chest. After some seconds of getting comfortable he inhaled some air and exhaled it with a visible sound.

Zekkon was brought upwards until hr head was resting in front of his face. Doflamingo buried his face in Zekkon's hair from behind and took some air in, sniffing the smell of her hair.

Doffy: I know fully well how it feels.

Zekkon: ...

Doffy: Well good night

Bonus~

N.Z. p.o.v.

WHAT the FUCK am I suppose to do?!! This guy is freaking naked. He IS nude right now!! He's soo tall in comparison that my feet is touching his freakin' VISIBLE BULGE through his black boxers. My face feels hot from every time I ACCIDENTALLY touch it with my feet!!!

Doffy: Zekky do you have a fever?

Zekkon: NO! NO!

Doffy: Hhmm...your face feels hot.

Zekkon: I am completely fine...ah...good night?

Doffy: If you say so princess. Sweet dreams~

Zekkon: ...yeah...( blushes)


	8. Part 8

The Next Morning

Hmmm. Why is the light on?

Zekkon: ughh. I hate mornings.

Doffy: Wakey, wakey then morning hater~!

...wait what?

Zekkon: huh?

Behold! Thé Almighty Doflamingo naked in front of thé eye. Leaning on his hand, resting his elbow on a pillow, grinning maniacly on the same bed. What a great wake up call.

Zekkon: WHAT THE! What am I doing here?! What is with that face?!! And are you naked?!!!

Doffy: To awnser those questions accordingly, your here because I order you to.Your face was soo cute and you reaction was better during sleep. Lastly why don't you check for yourslef ?~

The part where she needed to check was underneath the blanket that was covering half of his body.

Doffy: Fair warning though, you'll be disappointed.

Zekkon: I'll take that as your not nude

Zekkon was ready to get off of the bed as quickly as possible if it weren't for the big hand that snaked and wrapped itself around her waist.

Doffy: And where do you think your going?~

Zekkon: I'm not thinking of any place.

Doffy: Then stay in bed longer. I feel lonely~

Zekkon: that's actually something hard to believe with a smiling face like yours.

Doffy just ignored her and continued to hug her from behind, taking a sniff in her hair. Fufufu smells like sweet flower ~.

Zekkon: Okey. I can hear you silently laughing and that is hell like creepy!

Doffy: You're so huggable and cuddly!

Than hand he was leaning on took the path to the underside of her body thus wrapping itself around the waist part.She could fell it. Zekkon could feel it. The feeling of his chiselled pack and six pack pressed to her smaller body. Hard.

Her leg soon enough met something ...hard... .

Huh? What's this thing on my leg? Pretty sure he isn't wearing any belts. Even if he is, his belt is string.

Zekkon inspect the unknown thing with the tip of her leg while adding more pressure. All of the sudden, Doflamingo's heartbeat grew faster as she feels it with her cheek.

Zekkon: Hmm?

Doffy: You know what?!! Let's have dinner! I bet the family member must be waiting. Beats staying in bed all morning!

Zekkon: ???

Since Zekkon was innocent. The change of mind was puzzling her though because its something small, she'll just let it slide.

Zekkon: But its still morning like you said, soooooooo. Dinner?

Doffy: I-I mean break-fast. Yeah breakfast!!

The pressure on the crotch stopped and Zekkon made her way to the bathroom.

Huh. What struck him?...

When she was no where to be seen in his room, Doflamingo let out a heavy breath and caresses the bulge between his leg.

Finally, the brat is gone. Damn I'm beginning to erect!! Why did she had to be 13. 13!!! That's too young for my type of fun.

As time went on, the fondling then became...boring...to him. He manage to keep his dick hidden in his pants and slip his feather coat on. Knock at the bathroom door.

Doffy: Hey Zekkon!

Zekkon: Yeah?

Doffy: I'm going out. Tell the family that too.

Zekkon: Where ya at? And how long?

Doffy: Don't know for myself~

Zekkon: Hey! Don't awnse-

Doflamingo was out from his room, dialing a number on a transponder snail.

Puru-puru-puru-Puru

Click.

???: Hello?

Doflamingo: Hello. This is Doflamimgo speaking~

???: Ah! Young Master! Is there something you what to know about?!!!

Doflamingo: Actually there is~ Fufufufu~

Time skip

Zekkon was done with the bathing part and now she is walking towards the dinning room with her signature yellow furry hoodie on her head on. Soon enough she met Baby 5 on the way.

Baby5: Hey Zekky. Where's the Young Master?

Zekkon: Boss? He said he wanted to go out.

Baby5: oh...

Both walk together while chatting about idol boys as topic towards the dinning too where everyone else was there. Munching on the menu. Since Doffy wasn't there, it was less embarrassing to eat with the family without all the 'treating you like a baby' part like sitting on lap or getting spoon feed.

On another far away island

Trafalgar was walking on the island with a playful smirk on his face in his hoodie. Sword on his left. Fuzzy hat on head and skinny blue jeans that comes with cookie like pattern. He was walking in a deserted area with no crew around. Out of the blue a hand was on his jaw. Deadly ones.

What the heck?

Doffy: Fufufu~ Law. How nice it is to see you well.

A hot pair of lips was whispering near his ear seductively. The voice was hot and the body he was pressed on was hard.

Law: mmmmm!!! ( muffeld sounds)

Doffy: I'm sorry. I don't understand it when your all struggling uselessly like this. Though, it is entertaining~

Lips was capturing the earlobe. A hand was exploring the insides of his yellow shirt, searching for something while moving up and down. Stomach to chest over and over again. The touch was making law flinch. Knowing who's doing it making him feel sick.

Doffy: As much as I know YOU want to take this further, I think we need a more fitting and better place to do it. Maybe a bed with some privacy is convenient right now~ Or do you prefer some... audience~?

What the hell is he doing here?!! Of all the places and time, when I was finally feeling a good mood for a change!!!

Law was force to walk in front of Doflamingo to the local's best hotel. There was too many invisible like strings bonding him for law to even make any other movement on his own. Doflamingo controlled him like the puppet master he himself was until no one could tell that Law was being controlled.

After paying at the counter Doflamingo brought Law to the payed room. It was luxurious but the main focus of law was the GIANT bed that was fitting with Doflamingo's plan for their course.

Random lewd thoughts was on his mind of what peverted things Doflamingo was about to do to him. As the images goes on, a bulge was forming under his jeans.

Doffy: oh~! What's this? We're not even on the bed yet Law. Eager already are we? Naughty~

Doflamingo carefully place law on the bed. Both hands were on both sides of Law. Law was looking up with glaring eyes while Doflamingo looked down with a gleeful smile.

Law: What do you want Doflamingo.

Doflamingo lowered his head to nibble on laws left ear while resting his weight on both of his elbow.

Doffy: I think its obvious. Don't you think so doctor? Also just call me Doffy.

Doffy began to lick and dig with his hot and fat tongue in Law's ear. Making Law shiver in disgust. Doflamingo's knee made everything more poisoning to Law when it began to grind between his legs. One of Doffy's hand resume to travel beneath the shirt to fondle with one of Law's pink bud there.

Law in the other hand, was biting his own lips. Preventing himself from making any lewd or pleasurable sounds for his captor. Though the put-up was useless since he was in the hands of a professional, noise that he didn't know he could do, came out from his mouth. The 'failed attempt' made Doffy laugh in Law's ear and soon he was back up to look down on his prey so that he could capture the tempting and delicious lips he owns.

Doffy's big fat tounge explored the insides of the younger man till he could taste some of his leftover food. The younger male was struggling to get out of this mess but...useless. The rough kiss ended when he was nearly suffocating, lack of air. A thin saliva connected to boh lips as they parted and it was an alluring sight for the older male.

Doffy: Hmm.. this won't do. Not at all. Fufu~

Law: ???

What won't do? I swear this bird is hell like old!!

Against will, law began to stand up from the bed while Doffy was sitting on it.

Law: ...!

Laws hand slowly and teasingly began to stripped himself from any clothing article in front of the blond. Giving him a front row seat. Blush was visible on his cheeks until the last of his clothing was off. His boxers.

Law: Y-you...damn son of a bitch...

Doffy: Fufu. Is this how you talk to your superior?

Law: Is this how you fucking rape people !??

Doffy: Amusing as ever LAW. But who knows ?~

Law: You'd know Ya creepy bastard !!!

Doffy: As much as its fun to talk to you law, but I think this...

Doffy tug on law's dick painfully.

Doffy: needs some attention. Don't you think ? Look at how its leaking~

It was true. Law was leaking precum from his dick to the floor half erect.

Doffy: Guess its partly my fault for ignoring it huh.

Law: ...

Doffy: Don't worry. Doffy's gonna make it all better~

Doffy grip began to loosened as it began to stroke law gently. He lean down to kiss the head of the arousal, tasting how law taste like while licking.

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck !!!!

The view from above was... well law couldn't of any word that fits perfectly cause... This is damn Donquixote fucking Doflamingo we're talking here !!!

*Warlord

*King

*Joker

*Underworld broker

*Famous Pirate

*Heavenly Demon

*Captain Of Strong Pirates

*Ex-Celestial Dragon

*Trash king

*Madman with big ego

*Madman with flamboyant style

And many more.( I'm just trying to put as much as my brain would take. I know, some doesn't make sense. But who WOULD think sense when their about to get raped)

As he kept on thinking things Doffy was done lapping on the precum on the dick till the base of it, he then grin seductively when Law's blush was getting more visible.

Doffy: Fufufu~ Aww what's with that face?

Slowly things were getting more irritated for law for him to even control himself as time pass by second. Until...

Law: STOP FUCKING WITH ME LIKE I'M A KID !!!

Dead silence

Deadly aura

MUDEROUS FACE

Doffy: fufufu.

Law: ...

Doffy: FUFUFUFUFU !!!

Law quickly realize that this happen because of his own sudden outburst.

Doffy: So that's what you want

His voice was menacing, low and deep. The hand that was stocking him with gentleness began to grip harder then before. The smile where he us to his victims revealed itself, showing off perfect rows of teeth and viens was visible that showed a pissed off face.

Out of the blue the hand realise and law was quickly on his knees between Doflamingo's legs while face was being gripped rather roughly. Doflamingo was the one who was looking down thus giving a better view of his face. Law could see his own trembling position on the sassy shades.

Doffy: to be treated like an adult huh?

Law: ...

Doffy: Fine. By. Me. That way I don't have to worry about ruining you too much of your bitching ass. I'm sure since you think of yourself that way, you can overcome it. Am I right? There is just one think I need to remind you law...

Law was brutally being held and drag on the neck to lay on the bed. This time Doffy was on top of him the same way only with both hands choking him. Blocking out his air passage.

Doffy: AND THAT'S YOUR FUCKING PLACE !!!!


	9. Part 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Law: L-let...go...

Doffy: Spoiled brat!

Doffy was practically hissing with anger. Hands never left their spot. Grip maintained as deathful as ever and intimidating grin was present.

Silence was introduced while the larger male watch the suffering face on the raven. The very oh sweet pain face. For some time where Law was on the edge of fainting the hands was finally off of him. Leaving him awake.

Doffy: Don't think of sleeping Lawsy. We haven't play our fun yet~

Law: W-what...?

When those hands was far from his throat Law gasped for air immediately while the tone of his captor was not what he expected. It was rather ... tender.

Surely he wouldn't let me off that easily.

Doffy: oh Law~ Your my favorite play toy because of your rebellion

Law: ...

Doffy: If I were to get angry by each and every of your behavior, then you'd be dead by now. No . Your rebellion is more of an amusement for me.

Law: tch.

The talk just made him feel worse. Especially where he was considered as a play toy to him. The situation was NOT making anything better with being face to face with the monster of his nightmare. Being looked down like a parent looking down on their kid while grinning as if he did something wrong.

Doffy: Though that doest change the fact that your going to be punished...

Deep, very deep kind of voice. This guy is hard as hell to read.

Doffy: Hm? Speechless? Where's the cocky attitude.

Law's lips was trying hard to make words but slowly he began to force it out to end all of this quick.

Law: Just do it

Doffy: Do what?~ You got to be more precise if you what something

God damned teaser!

It is hopeless. There is absolutely no where to run. Even if the raven manage to escape from his grasp, even if he gets to the sub, the blond will just bring him or drag him back to point one until he's satisfied.

Similar events like this began pooling on Law's mind. Especially the climax part where the younger was sex-worn while the blond was eager for more. The feeling of the other's seed was disgusting. Sweaty body in contact. Both moaning loudly. Law in pain while Doflamingo in utter bliss.

Getting back to the present time.

Doflamingo gently took hold of Law between the legs and squeeze it so the younger would talk. Gentle strocks was also in the mix.

No turning around now...

Law: ...f-fuck...me...

Doffy: oh? This is new. Definitely new~ Feeling hopeless now?

Law: Fuck it!

Doffy: You forgot the magic word~

Damn JOKER!

Law: Please...fucking please!

Doffy: Fufufu. Close enough~

The blond was severely enjoying he other's condition below him. If this doesn't remind him his place then there is other more ways to do so and oh it'll be soo much fun.

The older began thumbing the head with pressure, making the raven in bliss with the feeling of being betrayed by his own body knowing full well who's hand it belong to.

Law: (whine like a bitch)

Doffy: Why don't you look at this? Such a moisty flesh you got down here.

Law was force to receive all of this. The older man's strings never did left binding him in place. Every struggle would cut into him. Deep.

Just as more pre cum was about to flow out, Doflamingo stop his hand. Leaving Law desperate for his own release. In front of law, the blond made a small and straight rod out of his stings just like when he made a clone of himself and just as hard.

Panic was quickly filling law as the his captive took hold of him and slowly insert the rod in Law's hole. Slowly and agonizingly Deep. Just as the raven haired was about to speak, he was quickly silenced but a gag ball that went around his head and made out of the same material.

Doffy: Now be a good boy~

All of the sudden a middle finger was probed up to the knuckle. This, of course made law think

'WHAT THE FUCK!!!!'

quickly.

Holy motherfucker

Out of pure curiosity, Doflamingo loosen the strings the bonded him and to his expectations Law immediately struggled. Looking for a way to back away though, was useless with a limited space for movements.

The finger worked its way in the rosebud. Bending, twisting, probing, moving, working and didn't stop even after finding the prostate dead on. Law's mind was scattered. How the hell do women enjoy this again? The constant -tip of his finger kissing prostate with force- was driving him crazy.

Deciding to make things more interesting, the blond re-adjusted Law. So instead of him lying like a snowflake on the bed limp, he moved law's knees upright, slightly bent towards law's chest and position both of his puppet's hand on his thighs. Making him look as if he's spreading for his master.

The sight made him lick his lips. As time pass by a second finger was produced that sent shocking pleasure throughout Law's body, not that he would admit it willingly.

The plug in Law's dick was driving him crazy, desperate for release or at least desperate to faint so he wouldn't have to deal all of this.

The shit-eating grin never faded. Only growing bigger. Splitting the face in half. Even after and now what Doflamingo have done to him - couldn't help but stare the well shaped and tanned magnificent body of him.

It was frustrating. Everything was frustrating. The plug in his dick, the fact that he can't move, the situation, his captor and that he told his crew he'll be back before sundown. Its still morning!!

After some Time without realizing, there was not one or two fingers now. It's three! Yes three motherfucker!

Doffy: I wonder if you can take a fist~?

Law couldn't reply since he's busy being gagged by a stupid ball. If only Doffy's strings was off of him, even for just a moment, he could use room to shamble off from here.

Being satisfied, the fingerig all stopped. What a relief, though it was short-lived since now Law is seeing a one big fat dick near him. The head of it was eagerly rubbing at the rosebud controlled by a massive and Deathful hands.

Because of the ball, law was messily drooling from the edge his mouth. Since Law was hard to locate, the blond decided to play around a little more before he gets to the fucking part.

Doflamingo lean down towards law. His right hand was palming the bed beside his pet's head while the other hand was gripping Law's pride and joy. The plug in the erection was slowly slipping out due to the overflowing precum.

And just like that Doflamingo, without warning pushed back in the plug using his thumb. BAM. Without mercy. Quick and simple.

Leaving law moaning loudly even with the gag in mouth. Back arched as much as possible. His dick was feeling ridiculously good and sensitive for some reason. If law's legs was free he would have straighten and stretch them out of pleasure instead of this bent position.

Doflamingo positioned himself so that law's dick was sandwiched between the larger man's erection and his hard stomach. Law watch the dick. The 'too-big-for-its-own-good' dick or 'to big-to-be-true' dick. No matter how many times law has seen it, seeing the thing again was something that he couldn't get used to.

All of the sudden Doflimingo took hold of both erection in one palm and jerked his hips. Grinding his dick on law's. The hand was keeping both cocks in contact. Still feeling sensitive from the plug this action made it more pleasurable than it should have.

Doffy: Fufufu. Such a good boy~

Law couldn't help but watch in awe at how both wet cocks were rubbing at each other. It was pure pleasure. That is something that can't be denied.

For some seconds it became unbearable. Doflamingo was picking up speed. Both balls smacking at each other that sent shocking pleasure to the point where it made law's hair stand.

Need to c-cum so badly...

Law began letting out quick shouts through the gag. His dick felt like it was gonna burst. Boom! But of course it didn't happen. Doflamingo in the other hand was truthfully savoring the younger's agony. He loosens the gag so that it dangled around his pets neck. Law took the chance and immediately adjusted his jaw only to be kissed rather forcefully by his nemesis.

Their tounge fought together in a way that heated things up more. Doflamingo was practically stealing law's breaths. When they did parted, their lips was still near to each other and was connected with thin stings of saliva which is ... A beautiful sight for the Blondie.

Doffy: Tell me what the good boy whats~

Law was gapping. It was hard to keep up with the blond. Especially when he isn't stopping what he's doing. Law had to build up a couple of seconds to answer him back.

Law: c..cum...

Doffy: Hmm?

Law: I want to...cum...

This was very oh~ arousing for the blonde. Law could feel Doflamingo's erection hardened. And it is Scarry.

Without sparring another minute, Doflamingo stopped with his jerking and took law's erection in his free hand. The blonde lean down and licked laws left ear while saying:

Doffy: Good boy~

The rod was slowly slipping out, pulled by the string man's devil fruit power. When it was out of touch, ribbons of warm salty cum began shooting out. Painting his stomach in white which looked like icing on a cake.

Law, was certainly out of breath. The red shades on his face became more visible. Panting here and there. It was so embarrassing to cum in front of the older. It hutrs to know that Doflamingo was far from done.

No, to him we haven't even started yet...

Doflamingo lean back to view more of the view. It was certainly arousing. He could feel his own dick harden more. Rock hard. Ready to fuck the brains out off a virgin.

Doffy: Fufufu, you're so cute~

Doflamingo grabbed law's ass cheek and spread it. Revealing the abused rosebud the he liked very much. The blond probed the tip of his dick at the entrance. Eager for the best part. Law in the other hand was already sweating. His hands was repositioned so that they were tied behind his head. Showing off his own sweaty body. His ass was raised above the bed cause of height difference.

Doflamingo then moved in law slowly with both hands on law's hips. Making the raven FEEL every inch of him.

Law: Please stop... I can't take much more...

Doffy: but I'm not done yet pet~

Slowly both of the men hips met. Law felt a burning sensation. He was being ripped from the inside out. Doflamingo as though stabbed law right in the guts. The sight of law slowly breaking down was something the older enjoy very much.

When the blonde was fully seated in law right till the base he - with force - thrust with a fast pace. Rocking the poor bed. Fucking law into the bed. Law's ass was already stinging but this, made feel as if he was about to be torn in half. Doflamingo was putting his whole body into it.

Without mercy, Doflamingo hits law's prostate dead on multiple times being the pro he was. Law could practically see the ravenous cock that was penetrating him savagely and it is an ugly sight. Doflamingo loves the feeling of his dick rubbing at law's inside flesh. The friction was more fantastic then some dainty woman's cunt.

Law couldn't help but make pleasurable sounds for the blonde to enjoy. Doflamingo was really savoring Law's moans. It was music to his ears. The older had his tongue hanging out of his beautiful rows of white perfect teeth.

The sound of skin slapping skin was horrible and can be clearly heard. No, more then horrible to law. It was sickening to hear and poison to his ear knowing who's the other person.

Doffy: (moan), you feel so good~

Law's eyes were glassy. He felt like a useless doll to the blonde. It hurts to be used so casually and be left without a second thought. Doffy smacking law in a punishing pace. Breaking him from the inside out.

For some reasons law would love it when the blonde talked dirty to him. And that is exactly what he did. Low, deep and husky voice whispering sexually just beside the ear. Nipple pinched hard by one side. Pounding never ceasing. And to top it off, the blonde was licking his ear every now and then. Law's ultimate weak spot.

The blonde had one hand holding Law's hips while the other was pinching and playing the raven's nipple. Cheek beside each other for the older to deliver his arousing messages all the while law's hands was released.

And those very hands began clawing the larger's back. Blood slowly oozing out. Law could still feel some strings restricting him to do anything more.

The cock was ramming in and out non-stop. Gunning it at multiple places. Grinding it in a way that made it feel so sick. Law was gapping when the dick met his insides way too deep then it should have.

The hand that was holding his hips moved and rubbed law's stomach in an affection and tendering way. With one last lick in the ear, Doflamingo immediately kissed law roughly. Taking away his prey's breath in the process.

Their tongues were in contact. Saliva mixing. Tasting each other. The larger organ being the boss he was, tongued law with force. When they did separated, doflamingo ended it with a sweet quick little lick on Law's delicious soft plump lips.

Law was honestly very fazed by it. Doflamingo mastering law never ceased. Though it somehow became ... So good. Shrugging the thought off, law clawed Doflamingo deeper as a form of resistance. The blonde clearly didn't catch any of it since he was busy getting his red angry rod off. Tongue lolling out of pure pleasure.

Being balls deep -balls squished by cheeks- Doflamingo was about to burst, but he wouldn't have it simple. He slowed down all movement and gaze down on the confused Law. Law felt sick at how accurate he could feel the cock now that its slow. The faxing he's receiving is quite unpleasant.

Law: W-what are you-...

Doffy: Shh~ I want to remember this good. Its hard enough to locate you. Let alone fuck you like the bitch you are~

Law: How the hell did you even found me

Gapping from the overflowing pleasure.

Doffy: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

Doflamingo pulled out his dick to flip law so he was on all his fours like a dog and ram it quick and painfully in the misused rosebud.

Doffy: Now shut up and look slutty~

The blonde grabbed law's hip with both hands. Forcing it on his rod.

Dammit, when will he stop.

The older continues to batter law with a quick pace. A deadly hand began to snake and ghost its way to Law's unattended erection. Stroking it with ease. It didn't took long for it to leak precum. Not in the care of that puppeteer's experienced hand.

Law was moaning uncontrollably. It was REALLY hard to keep up with the blonde. Thumb teasing the head was irritating mixing with the cock again kissing his prostate.

Can't take it...

Law: h-hey..

SPANK

Law: tch. Dofla-

SPANK

Law: ...

SPANK

Law: p-please...

SPANK

Doffy: Please what?

Rubbing at sore spot.

Law: Please... let me cum.

SPANK

Doffy: please who?~

Law: Please Doflamingo. Make me cum.

Being satisfied, Doffy stroked law in time with his fucking. The older also gifted law with some final juicy thrusts. Both men were in bliss with their activity. The sensation of what the blonde was feeling was unimaginable. Soon it became too much. Both men spilled their balls empty. Painting each other white. Though Doflamingo did not pulled out until Law's ass sucked every cum out of him.

Doffy: hah hah. Like your gift?

Law: ... not at all...

Amused by law, Doflamingo smashed their lips together. This time they weren't heated. Just a gentle and soothing kiss. Law twist his body and locked his arms around Doflamingo's neck. While Doflamingo had one hand gripping Law's back hair.

Breaking away their lips barely touched each other. Face to face. Eye to eye. Doflamingo hugged law to his chest while law clawing the other's back deeper.

Law: Get out of...my life...

Doffy: Nope~

Doffy gave Law's cheek a quick peck and got off of law. Law was too tired to do anything. All he's doing is lying on the bed open. Shivering and cringin at the feel of something cool and slick coming out of him. Doflamingo was still in the room dressing himself up. Grabbing one last thing, he threw it at Law's chest.

Doffy: Here. You can have this room until tomorrow morning.

Law: Fuck you...

Doffy: How sweet.

Doflamingo made his way to the door, leaving law naked on the bed in the room. A huge grinning smile was plastered on his face, slitting it in half as he was feeling satisfied.

Law: Screw it...

Law fell into a deep slumber.


	10. Part 10

Meanwhile the Doflaw fucking

At the palace

N.Z. p.o.v.

Well, I don't know how they do it but the food here somehow manage to be sooooo magnificent. Bursting flavor here and there. Even some simple dishes tasted great.

Still wondering where boss went. He sounded pretty in a rush. Also he- WHAT THE HECK.

Zekkon: Hey! Quit it Dellinger. Stop carrying me like a baby cat!!

Dellinger: You mean a kitty? Anyways, its tournament time. Young Master told me to make sure you fight in it.

Zekkon: Screw you

Dellinger: Kyahaha!

At the Colosseum

Guy: Name

Zekkon: Zekky

Guy: Check. You can go in kid.

Zekkon: Thanks

I can't believe Dellinger pulled me here. This is such a drag. The hallways here are pretty...normal. Once I did got to the end of it, several men here were eating. Not as much people as yesterday that's for sure. Though can't help but feel my own skin crawling when some eyes were stinging on me.

Pretty sure they are not staring at my clothing taste. Cause for sure they had awful and odd ones while I just wore something that is actually normal. Just a black T-shirt with writings on it, short jeans and to top it off is my favorite yellow furry hoodie. I didn't bother to wear a mask cause...well...there is literally no one I need to hide from particularly. Then again, they are getting ready for heavy metal battle.

Why am I even thinking about this? Why the heck does it matter? Geez I sound like a nerd.

OK. Back to topic. Some men were getting their weapons ready. Some who I reconized brought double the weapons. Swords, daggers, guns, shields, you name it. I swear these people just got dumber then dumb. Showing off their weapons in the open just like that. Making it obvious on how they'll fight like.

Random: Hey you!

Zekkon: Hmm?

Random: I'll make sure to whip that scrawny little ass of your out of this world!

Zekkon: (blink) (blink)

...well that came out of nowhere.

Zekkon: ah... Sure man.

Weirdo. Then again I'm staying at a palace full of it.

Since the food is from the palace. Its soo good. Just not as fancy. Can't help but notice how antisocial people here are. Not even a friendly hello exist here. And the place, its a bit gloomy to say at the least, hell even the people here looks like professional trick-or-treaters for Halloween. What is up with their makeup senses

(Ding dong) All contestant please make your way to the battle ground. I repeat, all contestant please make your way to the battle ground. Thank you.

Zekkon: Finally..

Everyone and I mean everybody in the room made their way at the multiple huge door to fight in their own path. Some even hit some other faces before the match even started.

At the battle ground

Wow.

Just wow.

The whole floor is fixed. Not in a crappy way but its fixed to the point as if nothing happen yesterday. Could have sworn there was holes almost everywhere that looked it could fit elephants here and there.

'Contestant ready?'

'LET THE FIGHT BEGIN'

Zekkon: Huh. Sunny day today is.

Zekkon: THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!!!

No ones p.o.v.

Due to yesterday, some men were too weak to have a second fight up and running. Zekkon was just standing at the middle of the crowd looking at the sky.

It didn't took long enough for the fighting crowd to evaporate. Blood was almost everywhere you step. Bloodlust was all too obvious in the eyes of these predators. The place was filled with sounds of swords clashing, gun powder in the atmosphere, men screaming till their heart's contents and banging all over the place.

All of the sudden, chains began to wrap around Zekkon tightly in a blink of the eye. The one who was holding the end of the chains was a man with a voice that mimics snakes.

Zekkon: hm?

S: sss, I got him

Zekkon: no you don't

S: yess I do

Zekkon: no you don't

S: yess I do! Are you fucking blind?!

Zekkon: are you?

S: wha-???

Zekkon uses her upper body and limbs to break the chains around her. The man was obviously stunned.

Zekkon: See, I told ya

The snake-man then snapped out of it and threw an axe towards Zekkon as fast as a bullet shot from a gun. Zekkon being the foolish kid she is, stared at the axe until it was too close for fully dodging. She moved her body to the side just for the axe to slip through enough but ended up with a cut on the cheeks.

Zekkon: Ow That hurts ya jerk!

Zekky puts a palm on the wounded cheek as if it could stop the bleeding.

S: Is this the same fucking kid as yesterday?

Zekkon: Hey!!

Irritated Zekkon punched him fast. The man was nowhere in sight. Probably hidden in the fights of other people.

Zekkon: Served you right.

A giant hand, really big one, grabbed Zekkon by the head. And by head, its more like by the hoodie. Of course Zekkon tug on her hoodie with both of her hands so that it would stay on her head as she was brought into the air. The only resistance she did was kicking the air as if it would work.

In the end she accidentally let go and fell onto the ground. On her stomach with hands stretched out. Ouch.

BigGuy: Hey look what I got

Between his fingers was Zekkon's most valuable thing. Her furry yellow cat-ear hoodie. She was about to retreat it when needles struck her neck. Her whole body then was paralyzed and went limp. Her cheek was lying flat on the floor. She could still watch what he was doing.

Zekkon: H-hey mister. That's mine. Please give it back.

BigGuy: Haha. What if I don't.

Zekkon: But its mine...

BigGuy: Gyahaha! Like taking candy from a baby

The big guy threw the hoodie on the floor and raised one of his feet high. Zekkon's eyes grew wider and her pupil went to the size of pinpoints. She eyed intensively on the situation. All sounds on the battle ground. It went silent to Zekkon as she only focus on her treasure. She ignored everything around her. The guns, swords, yelling. Everything.

The big guy stomped on the hoodie. Ruffling it roughly with his shoe. Zekkon's heart ached. It was throbbing louly. It as though fell into her stomach. Her eyes are getting glassy. Stings of tears began to flow out.

BigGuy: Hey guys! I think I made the wittle kid sad. Believe it or not, the tough kid is crying!!!

Zekkon ignored his words. Teeth grinding roughly. Fingers clawing ferociously. Eyes filled with anger and hatred. Though no one saw it. She was furious.

How dare he!

How dare he!

How DARE he!!

More words began popping in her head about the man. The big guy never ceased his foot. Zekkon felt every inch of her body aching to move. To just fucking get her hoodie back. It was frustrating when she couldn't do just that.

Furs on the hoodie began to shed. And that was when she had enough. Her eyes were suddenly hidden by the shadows of her hairs front bangs. With a heart full of pain, deadly turquoise coloured aura began flowing out of her body. It rumbled throughout the Colosseum. All the fighters fainted. Sounds of weapons dropping was increased. The big guy was laying flat on the ground. Showing no signs of life. The needles somehow was thrown away by the heavy aura.

As soon as she felt her body into life, she made her way to her ruin but fixable hoodie and grabbed it. The tears on her face was already dried. She felt lucky that no one from the palace was watching closely. Especially her boss. Wouldn't want that to happen for some reasons. Little did she knew Diamante was watching her secretly in the VIP room.

A single leaf flew by and the next thing Zekkon was gone. Place was still as silence as ever.


	11. Part 11

Dammit.

Dammit!

DAMMIT All !!!!

How DARE he. How could I let something like this happen?!! In front of my own eyes. After what everything happen.

My treasure...

He FUCKING damaged MY treasure. If I wasn't boss's lackey, I would have ripe his ribs right then and there!!!!

Zekkon was walking in the streets of Dressrosa, currently frustrated. Fist clenching out of anger until the knuckles was turning white. She passes by all the overly lovey dovey couples on the street looking ready to make out here and now.

That is until she bought out her skateboard for a whirl. She used the alleyways. It was always so much calmer and clear. The smell itself wasn't present as you may think.

Zekkon round around Dressrosa bit still think it wasn't enough. The place was cramped up with high walls. The thing she needed most was fresh air, space and silence.

So, she went to Green Bit. The bridge was huge, had lots of space and suitable for her skating. But change her mind just as quick. Instead of green bit, she spent her day skating on the bridge while enjoying the day breeze and the scent of the sea.

It was calm. No make outs, no chatting no people. The wind kept blowing her face, pushing back strands of hair.

At The Palace

Doffy was finally home from his little trip. A smugly grin was plastered on his face. Clearly proud of his achievement.

Doffy p.o.v.

Fufufu, nice to be home. That being said I should check up on things.

Doffy walked- ,

Doffy waddled his way to the pool where Trebol was currently keeping a too-close eye on sugar. She just responded with a disgust look on her face. Dellinger in the pool swimming...

Alone?

Trebol: Hey, hey. Doffy where did you go?

Doffy: Trebol I thought we had a talk about you being too close for comfort.

Trebol: Sorry.

The snotty man backed off from the pink man.

Doffy: As for your question... No where in particular. Now, did something new happen that I should know about?

Trebol: Nothing worth knowing that's for sure.

Doffy: That's all I want to know. Now if you don't mind I'll be with my toy then.

The human flamingo looked at the human fish hybrid and yelled:

Doffy: Dellinger! Come here!

The two-word command was enough to make the horned one to stand in front of the giant in a blink of an eye.

Dellinger: kya !

Doffy: Now, where is my dear Zekkon?

Dellinger: umm, I'm not sure..

Doffy: what? What do you mean you're not sure?

By now, veins were popping out. There was a silence between them. Until...

Doffy: I'll let it slide for now. But make sure you don't do it again.

Dellinger: y-yes Young Master!!!

Meanwhile back to NZ

Still skating on the bridge.

NZ p.o.v.

-I feel better now.

I should head back to the palace.-

On her way to the palace, she made a side trip to the inn before she stayed at the palace. Some of her stuff is still there.

That is before a hand was reached out.

NZ. p.o.v.

WHAT THE-

The hand pulled a napkin and place it to her mouth. As Zekkon sniffed on it, her world became drowsy. Everything was fuzzy. And finally she blacked out.

Wha...

What?

Where am I?

Dark.

It was dark.

Everything,

Everywhere,

Was black.

And bumpy.

My butt is gonna hurt if this ride gets even more jumpy.

Wish these chains were out of the way. I need to bust myself from here. Wherever here is.

Zekkon was currently wrapped in chains, with a bean bag on her head, in a giant box, carried by a giant man single handedly.

It seemed like a long walk, but when it finally stopped, Zekkon was thrown in a cage. The bag was removed giving her a clear view of the surrounding.

Man 1: see, I told you this kid was cute

Man 2: whatever. As long as we get to sell something, we can afford ourselves with some sweet drugs.

Man 3: ay kid! You better be worth it!

Zekky: oh don't look at me. I didn't pick myself.

The three men continued to talk and talk and talk until a bell rang. They all scrammed away feeling annoyed that Zekkon wasn't a bit worried.

Probably cause this isn't her first time getting caught in chains inside a cell. The only new thing was that she was sharing the cell.

People inside the cell, other then Zekkon, either looked really strong and big or slim and beautiful. Which makes Zekkon the only small and cute.

Zekky : Sooooo,

Zekky :Any of you got some gum?

2 days later

N.Z pov

This place is a total dump.

The food here stinks and more importantly no one and I mean none have gum.

Any other of Zekkon's thought was caught off when a gaurd unlock the cramped cell.

Gaurd : I want all of you out one by one. ASAP!

Since Zekkon was laying next to the cage door, she went out first.

The only good thing was she got herself away from the eerie stench.

The most obvious bad thing was the pointing thing poking her back if she were to slow down a little.

The next thing she new, she was actually in an air-conditioning building and was waiting at the back of a huge stage.

N.z POV

An auction house?

This is new.

I always wondered about auction houses but not actually one that sells people.

As time went by, there was someone that caught her eye. It was a pirate captain.

A totally normal pirate captain that was shot down on stage. The sniper was from an another pirate crew.

They caused havoc in the building by scaring and shooting people.

Unfortunately, they started to cause havoc when Zekkon was on stage. So, she can't go anywhere with the chains strapped down on the stage.

Some of the pirates found it amusing and started to aim and fire at Zekkon. But failed miserably when they were shooting at a distance and she was small.

Zekky : You guys are lame.

Guy 1 : You take that back kid!

Zekky : Whaaat? Couldn't hear ya lame-o.

That mere sentence was enough to make the pirates aflame. One of them was clumsily enough to run, trip and cut the chains with his giant axe. Without a second doubt, Zekkon ended the raging party and went out the building while grabbing her skateboard just in time before any marine saw her. If they did them it would probably end up with her getting questioned.

What did piqued her interest was a certain marine...

Smoker : Zekkon?

Zekky : oh no~ Just take it!~

Just take whatever you want from me but please, PLEASE leave my heart be!~

Tashigi : You're as weird as ever Zekkon

Smoker : The hell are you doing here? Of all the places you could be, why in front of a crime scene?

There wasn't any cheesy comeback that she could have think of. Smoker was getting more suspicious by the minute. His voice started to get deep.

Zekky : uuhh...

Smoker : Don't tell me you did this trouble maker?

With a flash of a smile and a wave of the hand Zekkon grabbed her board and skated away.

Zekky : BYE SMOKEY! I hope you'll write something about me in your report!!

Smoker : COME BACK HERE TROUB-

Cadet : Smoker sir!

Smoker : What

Cadet : We have concluded that the pirates in the building are the ones that caused the mayhem.

Tashigi : Then what was Zekkon running away from?

Smoker : That girl is a total lunatic.

Just when Zekkon was skating around the island, there was something off about it. There were coconut trees so tall and way high up while the roots was big and huge. She also notice that there were floating coconut and ice cold breeze. The ground itself was a little grassy with sand at the base of it. Each coconut tree had its own number on it.

How she was skating on sand was all about her skill.

Just as she was about to arrive at something looked like a city, Zekkon fell face-flat on the ground when her head hit a floating coconut.


	12. Part 12

Ugh...

Stupid flying coconut...

Stupid high trees...

Stupid sand...

Zekkon's head is currently being buried in a mountain of sand. It was a miracle that none of the sand got in the eyes.

MY mouth is filled with Sand!!

Carrying on,

She skates her way to a nearby city. The buildings particularly wasn't square shaped or flat roofs but more of a bubbly shape and round roofs.

Skipping the small details, she continued her stroll until...

??? : Hey kid

Zekky : Huh

It was a quiet whisper from a nearby old suspicious looking man.

Zekky : me?

Old-y : You look like a foreigner. I've got something you may want.

Looking left and right, he slowly searched in his coat to reveal a golden peach.

Zekky : shinyyyy

Old-y : Yeah that's it. Its said that whoever eat it will be granted another 1000 years of life.

Well that was an obvious lie. Zekkon resumed-

Zekky : COOL! How much will it cost !?!

Old-y : Not much. Just 5 thousand beri. If you don't have it then why don't you ask daddy.

Zekky : No I have it ! Just gimme a minute...

When she was rummaging her backpack a smooth hand held on top of her head.

??? : Sorry mister but he won't be needing it.

Old-y : Damn local.

The old man went to the alleyways and disappeared in the dark.

Zekky : HEY ! I was buying !

Zekkon turned around just to be greeted with a tall man with dark skin, green long hair and emerald coloured eyes.

??? : I'm sorry child for disturbing but would you like a different treat in return?

Zekky : Better be worth it.

She was taken to a grandma restaurant and sat outside on a bench with the green guy with some sweet looking treats. The guy had just ordered something after he told Zekkon to wait.

Zekky : *bites on the treat*

Zekky : THIS TASTES GREAT!

Green guy : I'm glad you like it. Little people know how good the food here is.

Zekky : Don't get me wrong, candy is still better~

Green guy : A sweet lover with a sweet tooth.

Zekky : Sweet teeth.

Green guy : I assume candy is in your daily diet?

Zekky : Enough about that, my name is Nautilus Zekkon. What's yours.

Green guy : You may call me Roland, Mr Nautilus.

Zekky : Mr ? You can just call me Zekky.

Roland : I think I will just call you Zekkon.

Zekky : Whaaat, than I'll just call you Rolly.( Rall-e)

Roland : If that's what you prefer.

Zekky: Anyway, why did you stopped me? That thing was worth 1000 years of living.

Roland : Everything what that man said was a lie. No fruit will be sold 5000 beri for 1000 years on the streets. Fruit that valuable will end up with the researchers and the news of such fruit will most likely end up in the newspaper.

Zekky : ...

Zekky : ...so its fake...

Roland : correct.

Zekkon took another bite of the treat. She chewed it with more force than necessary.

Zekky : That old man

Roland and Zekkon continued to talk until the break of night.

Zekky : Woah. We talked too long.

Roland : it seems we did. Since we spent the whole day without being interrupted, I assume you are own your own little boy

Zekky : First, I'm a girl. Second, I got kidnapped and end up here.

Roland : I apologize for the rude deduction and kidnapped ? Won't anyone of your love ones worry?

Zekky : I...

Zekkon bit her lips in hesitation but continued...

Zekky : ...its like you said..,

...I'm own my own...

Roland went quiet for a while. There was a wall of silence between them. The quite went on and on until a boom exploded nearby.

Boom

Zekky: Th-the heck?!?!

Roland: What just happen?!?

The both of them looked around, searching what actually did happen.

Local guy: PIRATES! THE PIRATES ARE HERE!! THEIR SHOOTING SHIP CANONS AT US!!!

Zekky: Okey I don't have to be smart to know that no way in hell a ship is shooting canons here. Were in the middle of the island here.

Roland: You might want to double check on that...

There stand a big ship literally sailing on the grassy sand while shooting canons coming straight to the town. And by the looks of if, there's a bandwagon on the ship. Its going haywire.

Zekky: The heck?

Roland and Zekkon both watch the ship as it aimlessly sail on. First it went zig zag then it made some u-turns and now its going circles.

Zekky: Roland what time is it?

Roland: About 6:50

Zekky: Ain't it too early for a rave?

Roland: I can't say anything since I never been in a rave before.

Zekky: Well today's your lucky day, we're checking that fight out!

Roland: Is it really our business?

Zekky: It'll never be our business if we don't go right now

Roland: I don't know. It looks like a serious pirate fight on that ship.

Zekky: Come on, my fists are aching here.

Looking at Zekkon, and then the ship, and back yo Zekkon, he sighs.

Roland: I have a better idea. How about we...

On the ship

Climbing up and boarding the ship was a piece of cake. No one and literally no one even notice the two visitors. They were so caught up in their own battles, which leads to the misguiding ship.

Roland: Before we get involve I'm gonna steer this ship. So it doesn't crash the town at least.

Zekky: It won't crash a town but I'll crash a thousand coconuts instead. On that note, how are they even floating. I mean they're freaking coco--AUWWH!!!

A single coconut hit her head.

Roland: That's a story for another time.

Roland steered the ship away from the town. Zekkon in the other hand was enjoying a nice and relaxing fight. That is, when she started to panic when she saw that the ship was on a railway straight to a giant group of floating coconuts.

Zekky: HEY ROLLY REALLY NEED YOU RIGH-

Roland was nowhere to be found in plain sights. He disappeared somewhere. Zekkon tried to do something but it was useless as the ship sailed through.

After the ship made into a clear area, there wasn't a head hitless by a coconut. Some even fainted from the pressure while Zekkon was hitting up a to-do list of vengeance towards coconuts.

After a clear while, Roland resurfaced from his hiding spot in a cabin on the ship. Most men were either unconscious or gave up.

Roland: ...

Zekky: ...

Roland: ...

Zekky: ...

Roland: I gave you an early warning but you were busy fighting. Your head is slightly bleeding. Are you o-okey?

Zekky: Oh? I don't know captain Traitor D. Obvious, does it look painful to you?

Roland: At least the ship didn't went straight to the town.

Zekky: oh it went straight alright. STRAIGHT into a town of flying coconuts!

Roland: And no citizen was harmed.

Zekky: Ain't I someone?

Roland: You're more of a foreigner actually.

Zekkon squinted her eyes for a brief moment and brush off their little lover's fight the next. They both sailed the ship peacefully until at a certain edge of the town.

Zekky: Well I must say that turning up those pirates gave us a lot of cash. Nice plan Rolly.

Roland: It was slightly better than to just 'beat them up'.

Zekky: well, don't mind me. The sun is sleeping. I'll be taking half of the money and scram. Ba-bye now~!

Roland: What a day.


End file.
